In the realm of Turks
by la-feignasse
Summary: Anju, une jeune fille d'apparence superficielle mais fan de jeux vidéo et de mangas en cachette, se retrouve dans le monde de FF7. Pire! Elle atterrit chez les Turks, plus précisément, chez Reno. Ce voyage changera à jamais sa vie et sa façon d'être. FIC reprise et en cours de réécriture !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voilà de retour pour corriger et continuer cette fanfiction. Je suis désolée de l'avoir arrêtée si longtemps. J'ai souvent voulu la reprendre mais manque d'inspiration, je n'y arrivai pas. Mais aujourd'hui , flash de génie , j'ai trouvé l'inspiration pour au moins 4 chapitre de plus (en 5 min!) donc je pense que je vais pouvoir emmener cette fiction loin cette fois ci !

Pour ce qui découvre cette fiction pour la première fois, bienvenue ! Petite précision, très important je pense, Anju, mon personnage, n'EST PAS MOI. Oui, parce que je retrouve plein de fic ou l'on voit bien que l'auteur s'est mise dans l'histoire. Certes, ce perso a des points communs avec moi, mais pas tout. Et j'espère que vous aurez aussi des points communs avec elle ^^

Ensuite, j'ai choisi Reno parce que... Ben, parce que c'est Reno quoi! Et puis, je trouve qu'il y très peu de fic non-yaoi sur lui. Donc voilà, il y en aura au moins une :p J'ai d'ailleurs vu un dessin très drôle ou Reno se plaignait d'avoir plein de fans FILLES mais qu'elle ne rêvaient que de le voir avec des HOMMES et concluait que sa vie craignait vraiment. Ca collait tellement au personnage que ça m'a bien fait rire !

Enfin, cela fait looooongtemps que je n'ai pas joué ou regardé FFVII donc pardonnez moi si je prend quelques libertés (parfois involontaire) avec l'histoire de base.

Bon, voilà j'arrête de parler. Si vous avez des questions, des remarques, n'hésitez pas ^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Un rêve?**

''Maman...'' appela doucement une voix enrouée.

Une touffe de cheveux blonds cendrés complètement désordonnée dépassait d'une couverture. La couverture bougea un peu.

''Maman!'' appela la voix plus fort cette fois.

Une ombre se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte, puis laissa place à la silhouette fine et élancée d'une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, blonde aux yeux bleus, habillée en Chanel et montée sur talon aiguille.

''Lève-toi Anju! Nous allons être en retard! Ordonna celle-ci avec une vigueur qui ne laissait pas de place à la discussion.

-J'ai mal au ventre..., gémit une voix étouffée sous les couverture.''

La femme s'avança d'un pas rapide, souleva la couverture et poussa une exclamation d'horreur.

''Mon dieu! Regardez-moi ce teint! Et ces cheveux en bataille! Et ces lèvres ! Non, ma fille, tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça. Que dirait Alexander? Reste ici aujourd'hui. J'appellerai l'école. Tu es en quelle classe déjà?

-Terminale, maman...

- Ah oui, terminale... Je m'y perds moi ! Bon, et bien, Je me sauve. Débrouille-toi aujourd'hui et vide le lave-vaisselle tant que tu y es!''

Un coup de vent, une porte qui claque, des talons qui s'éloigne et la voilà partie. Ladite jeune fille malade, nommée Anju, toujours roulée dans ses couverture soupira et marmonna un :

''Non Maman, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas besoin de voir un médecin, ajouta-t-elle sarcastique.''

Sur ce, elle envoya voler les couvertures, se leva sans problème et alla enlever cet horrible fond de teint. Oui, bon, elle n'était pas vraiment malade, certes. Mais qui n'avait jamais fait ça? La jeune fille se regarda dans le miroir. Grande, blonde aux yeux bleus, des formes là où il fallait et surtout pas ailleurs. Anju était moitié-japonaise, moitié hollandaise, du côté de sa mère. Et elle n'avait absolument rien de japonais! Le corps correspondant au culte du corps qu'entretenait sa mère. Anju, elle, se serait bien contenté de manger n'importe quoi n'importe quand, malheureusement son métabolisme faisait qu'elle grossissait facilement. Donc non, sa mère s'y refusait. A vrai dire, la jeune fille n'avait jamais vraiment vécu comme elle l'entendait. Sa mère décidait de tout.

Enfin, presque. Il y avait une chose qu'Anju avait conservé au grand dam de sa mère: sa passion pour les jeux vidéo et les mangas. C'était son jardin secret, personne ne savait qu'elle était du genre Otaku comme on disait dans son pays. Et sa mère s'assurait que personne ne le sache jamais. Malgré cela, la jeune fille reconnaissait volontiers qu'elle n'était pas à plaindre. Elle avait du succès chez les garçons, sortait avec le plus beau d'entre eux, celui que tous le monde voulait, elle avait des amies, ne manquait pas d'argent et avait ses deux parents tous les soirs chez elle, ce qui n'était pas le cas de la plupart des élèves de son lycée internationale. La plupart des parents de ses amis n'était jamais là, en voyage d'affaire, et ils avaient laissé les enfants être élevé par la bonne.

Chez elle, c'était différent. Son père mettait un point d'honneur a être là le plus souvent possible et sa mère gérait les tâches ménagères et son éducation. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien, Anju se demandait si, dans son cas, une éducation par n'importe qui d'autre que sa mère n'aurait pas mieux valu... Enfin tout l'un dans l'autre, Anju se considérait plutôt chanceuse.

Mais alors, pourquoi avait-elle séché les cours aujourd'hui? Très simple! Anju aimait, de temps en temps, se perdre dans son petit monde: s'imaginer amie avec Tifa, petite amie d'un des nombreux garçons de Final Fantasy VII qui restait son jeu préféré, même si elle avait joué à tous les Final Fantasy et adoré ça. Le soir avant de dormir, elle s'imaginait entrain de botter les fesses de Rufus Shinra.. ou de partager son lit, selon son humeur... Mais pour pouvoir s'imaginait tout cela, il fallait qu'elle joue à son jeu préféré régulièrement.

Ce fut donc avec un sourire jusqu'en haut des oreilles qu'elle brancha sa playstation et attendit patiemment que le menu s'affiche. Si ses amis la voyaient ! Avec son vieux jogging et ses chaussettes trouées! Cependant, elle fut interrompu dans ses rêveries par un son bien connu qui résonnait du fond de sa chambre. Son vibreur de téléphone. Si elle ne répondait pas, sa mère la tuerai! Elle se jeta donc à contre-cœur sur le pauvre appareil.

''Allo? Dit-elle le plus gentiment qu'elle le pouvait en retournant s'assoir devant son écran de télévision.

-Yo Anju! Répondit une voix masculine. T'es où? Je te cherche partout, ma chérie!

-Alex, soupira la jeune fille en grimaçant au surnom qu'il venait de lui donner. Je suis chez moi. J'ai la grippe, expliqua-t-elle avec un rire idiot qui l'écœurait elle même.

-Quoi?! Et notre petit cinq à sept alors?!

-bye. Conclut-elle d'un ton sec avant de raccrocher violemment son téléphone''

Anju fixa le téléphone un moment avant de lancer un ''pense qu'au cul lui!'' Non pas qu'Anju soit une grande romantique, elle ne croyait au prince charmant que dans son monde de rêve, mais enfin quand même! Et sa mère qui le trouvait charmant! Il y a des limites à la bêtise ! A peine avait-elle posé le téléphone qu'il sonna à nouveau. C'était repartit. Mais quand allait-elle pouvoir jouer?!

''Allo? Répondit-elle d'un ton bien moins agréable cette fois-ci.

-An-chan! Où es tu?! Si tu n'es pas là, les garçons ne sont pas avec nous et ça ma belle, ça craint!

-Je suis malade.

-Et alors? On a besoin de toi là!''

Anju raccrocha. Et c'était ça ses amis? Et bien, elle confirmait. Mieux valait Cloud Strife et compagnie. A plus forte raison lorsqu'il y avait sport au lycée. Quelle horreur le sport ! Elle préférait ne rien manger pour rester mince que de courir le moindre kilomètre ! Le maudit téléphone sonna à nouveau. Là, c'était trop! D'un coup de poignet, elle l'envoya voler au loin. Enfin, au loin... A trente centimètre... En plein dans la télé...

''Oups'' murmura la jeune fille, bouche bée. Qu'avait-elle encore fait comme idiotie?

Soudain, un éclair d'électricité traversa la pièce et la télévision explosa en un millier de faisceaux lumineux. Anju, aveuglée, plaça ses mains devant ses yeux quand d'un seul coup, tout devint noir.

* * *

''Hé hoooo ! Youhou ! Mademoiselleuh !

La voix semblait venir de très loin. La voix d'un garçon.

-Tu t'amuses bien?

Une fille cette fois.

-J'essaye de la réveiller. Peut-être qu'elle sait ce qui se passe, elle.

A nouveau le garçon. La voix semblait plus proche que tout à l'heure. Les ténèbres s'estompaient. Ses paupières étaient comme collées l'une à l'autre et les lever semblaient un effort désespéré. Pourtant, petit à petit , elle parvint à les ouvrir. D'abord éblouie par la lumière, la jeune ne fit que les entrouvrir. Puis, sa vision devint plus clair et elle put les ouvrir complètement.

''Ah! Tu vois. Elle se réveille! Yo miss! Lui lança joyeusement la voix d'homme.

-Salut, répondit piteusement Anju. Il y avait surement mieux à dire mais elle était sonnée. Elle faisait donc comme elle pouvait.

-Tu t'appelles? Demanda le jeune homme en face d'elle.

-Wah! Qu'est ce qu'ils sont rouges tes cheveux! Grogna Anju, aveuglée. Tout son cerveau n'était pas encore en marche.

Au moins, cela fit rire les trois personnes qu'elle venait de remarquer derrière l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Celui-ci ne se laissa pas démonter et continua de la scruter comme un extraterrestre.

-Tu te souviens de ton nom, au moins?

Le ton sceptique piqua la fierté d'Anju suffisamment pour qu'elle revienne à elle, se souvienne de ce qui s'était passé et reprenne complètement conscience.

-Bien sûr que je me souviens de mon nom! Je suis Anju Mumyo. Et vous, qu'est ce que vous faites chez moi?

Aux regards surpris de son auditoire, la jeune fille sût qu'elle avait peut-être parlé un peu vite. Elle scruta alors les alentours. Un hélicoptère posé sur une plateforme... Elle était dans un hélico! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fichait là?! Un homme aux longs cheveux noirs sembla comprendre sa question à son air ahuri et lui répondit:

-Vous venez de tomber du ciel, Mademoiselle Mumyo.

-Beuh? Fut tout ce que l'interpellée trouva à répondre. Ajouter à cela un regard vide et une bouche grande ouverte... L'homme aux cheveux rouges ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-J'explique, reprit l'homme sérieux. Nous étions en plein vol au dessus d'un cratère et nous avons aperçut une silhouette tomber des nuages. Vous. Nous avons put vous rattraper en vol. De justesse cela dit.

-Merci mon dieu, répondit Anju abasourdie. Comment avait-elle put passer de assise dans son salon a tomber du ciel ?

-Mais de rien, s'exclama l'homme aux cheveux rouges avec fierté. Ce que je suis bon quand même. ''

Anju tenta de se calmer et de réfléchir. Soudain, un petit détail plutôt énorme la frappa de plein fouet.

-Oh mon dieu! cria-t-elle.

Les inconnus se regardèrent les uns les autres. Venait-elle de se souvenir comment elle en était arrivée à tomber du ciel ?

-Oh mon dieu! Oh mon dieu ! continua Anju affolée, Mais vous?! Vous êtes les Turks?! Reno, Tseng, Elena et Rude?!

Anju se leva et commença de faire les cents pas sous les yeux ébahis des Turks. Tout le monde connaissait les Turks mais pas jusqu'à leur nom. Tout en marchant, son regard se posa au dehors. Elle alla se coller à la fenêtre.

-Et ça? Cette ville en bas de l'immeuble, c'est Midgar ?!

Elle se retourna vers les Turks qui ne comprenait plus rien puis reporta son attention sur la fenêtre.

-Et , et en dessous de nous là?! C'est le bâtiment de la Shinra ! Mais enfin... Mais qu'est ce que je fais là?!

La jeune fille repartit à tourner en rond.

-Non, non, non. Ça, c'est pas possible! Se mit-elle à marmonner.

-Vous croyez qu'elle est bourrée? Murmura Reno à ses co-équipiers. Encore trop fort apparemment.

-Non, je ne suis pas bourrée Reno Montague !'' hurla-t-elle en pointant un index accusateur vers son sauveur abasourdi. Puis elle poussa un gémissement. ''Et voilà que je parle à un personnage de jeu vidéo...couina-t-elle. ''

Anju était vraiment au bord de l'hystérie. Que diable fichait-elle ici? Était-ce un rêve? Si c'était un rêve elle aurait préféré tombé dans les bras de Cloud... Ou pas... Un œil sur sa tenue lui fit remarquer que, si c'était un rêve, son inconscient aurait sûrement la décence de ne pas la laisser tomber du ciel sans maquillage, en jogging et avec des chaussettes trouée... Mais quelle horreur ! Elle faisait un cauchemar, c'était forcément ça.

-Et si tu nous expliquais ce qui t'arrive? Demanda calmement Tseng.

La jeune fille commença donc de raconter son histoire. Elle prit pour s'expliquer le parti de l'hypothèse d'un voyage entre dimensions. Ce qui semblait l'explication la plus probable après celle du rêve, plutôt cauchemar oui !, que les Turks avait définitivement mis au placard.

Tseng était sceptique. Elle ne semblait pas folle. Du moins, pas trop. Mais son histoire était invraisemblable. Il décida donc de suivre l'initiative la plus prudente, c'est à dire refiler le problème à plus haut gradé.

-Descendons de là. Reno, Rude et Elena, vous allez au bureau rédiger les rapports.

Reno émit un gémissement plaintif qui fit sourire Anju. Ils étaient vraiment comme dans le jeu. Cependant, son sourire se ternit lorsque le patron des Turks posa le regard sur elle.

-Vous, vous me suivez. Nous allons voir mon supérieur.

Son...?! Pas bon du tout ça.

-Je veux bien voir Rufus mais juste autour d'un diner au chandelles, dit-elle avec une moue du je-veux-pas-y-aller-mais-alors-pas-du-tout-du-tout .

Tseng ne cilla pas et l'escorta jusqu'au bureau du Président.

Anju, après avoir attendu quelques minutes seules devant la porte, se retrouva bien trop vite à son goût face à face avec le beau blond. Il l'a regarda longuement. Tseng avait dût lui expliquer ce qu'il savait.

-Bonjour? Essaya la jeune fille qui ne savait que dire de plus.

Taper sur lui via une manette, c'est une chose. L'avoir en face en est une autre. Qu'allait-il lui arriver maintenant?

* * *

**Fin de ce chapitre**

Alors ? Ca vous a plût ? Dites le moi s'il vous plait ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est encourageant :)

A la prochaine ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Rebonjour tout le monde ! Réécriture toujours en cours :)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira à tous .

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 : La fuite**

Anju tremblait de tous ses membres en face du Président de la Shinra. Elle se sentait comme s'il savait le plaisir qu'elle avait pris à lui taper dessus il y a pas plus tard que quelque jours. De plus, le regard noir qu'il lui lançait ne l'aidait pas du tout à se détendre. Enfin, sa tenue de clocharde ne faisait rien pour l'aider à se sentir à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire qui n'aggraverait pas son cas d'alien qui vient de tomber du ciel et lui crée des ennuis malvenus... Elle vint donc s'asseoir en face de son bureau et ce fut lui qui prit la parole :

'' Alors comme ça tu viens d'une autre dimension où nous sommes les héros d'un jeu...''

Anju aurait bien rétorqué qu'elle était simplement dans un rêve et que c'était Cloud le héros de Final Fantasy alors que lui était l'homme à abattre mais elle se contenta de hocher la tête. Plus prudent. Le président n'avait pas l'air spécialement content d'être rabaissé au statut de personnage de jeu vidéo surtout si cela impliquait que, dans une autre dimension, n'importe qui pouvait tout savoir sur lui.

'' Que sais tu sur nous ? demanda-t-il

-Eh bien, réfléchit Anju, ça dépend. Il faudrait que je puisse me repérer dans le temps ici, histoire de ne pas vous révéler le futur.

Bêtiiiiiise ! Cria-t-elle intérieurement en voyant les yeux du président Shinra briller d'une lueur mauvaise. Évidemment, savoir le futur ne ferait que la mettre dans d'immenses ennuis. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réfléchi un peu plus avant de parler?! Foutue pour foutue, elle décida de cacher sa peur et continua donc:

"Où en est Séphiroth ?

-En quoi cela te regarde ? Demanda Rufus en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ben, pour me repérer, je pense que ça suffira. Après, je vous dirai tous ce que je sais, ajouta-t-elle avec un air mutin."

Le Président soupira.

"Sephiroth est mort il y 5 ans. Il est revenu i ans par l'intermédiaire de Kadaj, un incarné. Puis il à été vaincu à nouveau.

-Par Cloud Strife, compléta Anju afin de montrer qu'elle connaissait cette histoire aussi bien que lui. Puis elle ajouta dépitée : Et Génésis a disparu... Je ne pourrais pas le voir !" Se lamenta-t-elle.

Ce n'était certes pas le moment mais quand même ! Nouveau froncement de sourcils du président.

''Jeune fille, commença Rufus, il va falloir me dire TOUT ce que tu sais."

Anju repartit dans un résumé des jeux et du film sous le regard d'acier du Président. Cependant, un détail la chiffonnait elle aussi.

"Comme vous le voyez, je sais plus ou moins tout vos vilains petits secrets, conclut-elle avec un sourire en coin"

Et oui, elle s'était bien doutée que tout ça avait été caché au commun des mortels de Gaia. Et si elle devait éviter un maximum les ennuis, autant jouer la carte du chantage. Très peu de gens devait connaître ne serait-ce que les grandes lignes de toute cette histoire.

"Mais, il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas. De l'hélicoptère, j'ai vu la ville... C'est Midgar comme avant Séphiroth, il y a même les réacteurs de mako..."

Rufus prit le temps de peser le pour et le contre puis répondit à sa question. Après tout, elle n'était plus à un secret près.

"Au vu de la pauvreté de Midgar, nous avons été autorisé à reprendre l'extraction du Mako mais en doses minimes. Et l'utilisation que nous en faisons est contrôlée par un groupe de gens élu dans Midgar. Surtout des anciens membres d'Avalanche", compléta le beau blond avec une voix où pointait l'exaspération.

Anju n'était que peu surprise. Si on y réfléchissait bien, c'est comme si son monde à elle avait été privé de pétrole. Ce n'était pas étonnant que l'utilisation du Mako ait repris. Il lui restait encore un question et pas des moindres !

"Et, hésita-t-elle, qu'allez vous faire de moi ?"

Un ange passa.

"Bonne question, finit par répondre Rufus aussi perplexe qu'elle. Je ne peux pas te laisser aller où bon te semble avec tout ce que tu connais... Tu seras surveillé par les Turks."

En voyant la tête dépitée d'Anju il ajouta :

"C'est autant pour ta sécurité que pour la mienne. Bien trop de gens serait prêt à tout pour savoir ce que tu sais. Et ça ne m'arrangerais pas qu'on te torture pour ça. Toi non plus, je suppose.

-Et vous ne cherchez pas un moyen de me renvoyer chez moi ? C'est ce qu'il fait dans les fics", marmonna la jeune fille.

Le Président ne chercha même pas à savoir ce qu'était une fic.

"Je n'ai ni de temps ni d'argent à perdre pour ça. Débrouilles-toi."

Ouh le salaud ! Sur ce, il la congédia rapidement. Elle se rendit dans le bureau des Turks à l'étage d'en dessous en râlant des injures envers un certain blond désagréable. Tout ne se passait pas vraiment comme elle l'imaginait. Quand, dans son monde, elle s'imaginait débarquer dans cet univers – Car cela lui arrivait souvent! - elle s'imaginait inconsciente dans les bras de Cloud qui ferait tout pour l'aider. Ou dans ceux de Genesis en train d'apprendre à se battre. Ou encore dans ceux de Séphiroth ou de Kadaj qu'elle sauvait par amour. Mais sûrement pas en train de se faire jeter dehors du bureau de cet emmerdeur de Rufus avec un 'on te surveille mais pour le reste débrouilles toi!' Elle en rageait encore quand elle arriva devant le bureau des Turks. Là, toute sa colère fondit et laissa place à la peur de la réalité. Ce n'était pas un des ses rêves où elle choisissait ce qui se passait. Elle était seule et sans ami dans un monde où, en vérité, elle ne pouvait faire confiance à personne. Qu'allait-il lui arrivait si elle passait cette porte? Allait-on l'enfermer?

* * *

La panique la submergea. Une boule lui tordit l'estomac et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle ne voulait pas vivre comme cela. Son cœur lui criait de s'enfuir à toute jambe mais son cerveau lui disait que courir ne serait pas discret. Elle se contenta donc de marcher le plus vite possible sans courir et de prendre l'ascenseur vers le rez-de-chaussée. Il devait y avoir des milliers d'employés ici, personne ne se douterait qu'elle n'en était pas une. Enfin, si elle avait été habillée normalement Elle sourit donc à tous ceux qui la dévisageait. Elle avait croisée quelques membres du SOLDIER pas mieux habillés qu'elle, certainement sortant d'un entraînement. Si elle se débrouillait bien, on pourrait la prendre pour l'une d'entre eux.

Elle ne savait pas où aller mais, quitte à aller n'importe où, autant s'éloigner le plus possible du bâtiment de la Shinra. Anju marcha une bonne heure en regardant tout ce qui était autour d'elle. Elle était en plein Midgar ! Même si elle n'avait pas un sou, pas de toit et pas d'amis, cela restait tout de même incroyable ! Soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'elle voyait tout comme dans le film. Mais alors, à quoi pouvait-elle bien ressembler ? Elle mis un certains temps à trouver des toilettes publiques et un glace mais lorsqu'elle les trouva, ce fut le choc! Elle était trop belle ! Bon, d'accord, jouer les modestes n'avait jamais été la spécialité d'Anju. Elle avait toujours été très franche; Cela lui avait d'ailleurs valu pas mal d'ennui. Mais elle trouvait les gens hypocrites si ennuyeux ! Et donc, elle ne put s'empêcher de se trouver superbe, même sans maquillage et sans vêtement décent, c'était quand même top ! C'était toujours elle, mais en version Final Fantasy donc en encore mieux!

Cependant, pendant qu'Anju se regardait, à la Shinra Corporation, certaines personnes n'en menait pas large...

* * *

"Où est elle ?!" Hurla Rufus.

Les Turks se regardèrent sans répondre. La gamine s'était enfuie et Reno ne put s'empêcher de penser que leur salaire du mois était parti avec elle. Il décida donc que, foutu pour foutu, autant se payer la tête du Boss. Avec son habituel sourire en coin, il passa un bras autour des épaules de son patron:

"Vous inquiétez pas Boss, on va la retrouver votre nouvelle chérie."

Bang. Le coup de pistolet était parti percuter le mur derrière Reno qui venait de se reculer .

"Hey!" Râla celui-ci indigné. "On ne tire pas sur ses employés ! Qui c'est qui va vous pousser votre chaise à roulette si je meurs, hein ?"

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Reno serait mort et enterré.

"Je n'ai plus besoin de fauteuil roulant", murmura Rufus entre ses dents puis, après quelque instant, il reprit son sourire supérieur. "Mais, puisque tu sembles en pleine forme, tu la chercheras toi. Je ne veux pas te voir tant que tu ne l'a pas retrouvée. Inutile de préciser que si tu tires au flan, je le saurai."

Sur ce, il sortit du bureau sous un '' quoiiiii ?!'' indigné de son employé.

Reno resta planté là, la bouche ouverte, sous le rire strident d'Elena. Il lui fit une grimace et partit en claquant la porte. Chercher une gamine dans Midgar... Elle pouvait être n'importe où !

''Fait chier ! C'est toujours pour ma pomme les trucs dans ce genre!''

Trois heures plus tard, toujours rien! Il ne l'avait toujours pas trouvé et la nuit tombait rapidement en ce moment. Dans une heure, il ferait nuit noir. Reno avait commencé par aller voir au Septième ciel si elle n'y était pas, vu ce qu'elle leur avait raconté, elle aurait pu y être mais non. Il avait ensuite parcouru les grandes rues de Midgar mais toujours rien. Pourtant, avec sa touche de clocharde, elle n'était pas vraiment discrète. Et puis pourquoi s'était-elle enfuie d'abord ?! Sale gosse! Reno était même allé jusqu'à appeler tous les patrons de bar qu'il connaissait pour savoir s'ils ne l'avaient pas vue mais rien...

De plus, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, il s'inquiétait un peu. Lui mieux que personne savait ce que c'était que de ne rien avoir pour vivre et de passer des nuits à errer dans Midgar. C'était un sort qu'il ne souhaitait à personne et surtout pas à une gamine de dix sept ans. S'il l'on ajoutait à cela son physique attirant pour un violeur et ce qu'elle savait sur la Shinra, elle était vraiment en danger.

Il marchait encore deux heures plus tard. Sans résultat. Là, l'inquiétude avait disparu et laissait place à la colère. Cette sale gosse, non contente de le priver de salaire, venait de le priver d'un rencard épique! Pour une fois qu'il était censé avoir sa soirée de libre ! En plus, il était épuisé. Il ne tirait maintenant son énergie que dans les malédictions envers cette foutue gamine.

Soudain, alors qu'il faisait l'inventaire de toutes les insultes qu'il avait en stock, un détail attira son attention dans une ruelle. La gamine... Elle était en train de dormir recroquevillée sur elle même, la tête posé sur ses genoux. Ses traits était tirés, ses cheveux encore plus sales et son jogging déchiré laissait apparaitre un vilaine blessure au genou. De l'eau séchée formait un poudre blanche au coin de ses yeux. Elle avait pleuré.

Reno soupira. Sa colère attendrait bien qu'elle aille mieux. Il la prit sur son dos en douceur et prit la direction de son appartement.

* * *

**Fin de chapitre **

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût ^^ Je sais qu'Anju fait un peu n'importe quoi mais il faut dire que paniquer dans une situation pareille, c'est un peu normale non? J'espère aussi avoir collé le plus possible avec le caractère de Reno...

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis (bon ou mauvais) que je sache si je dois continuer comme ça ou tout changer.

Bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

Troisième chapitre réécrit ! Le suivant sera donc un inédit ^^

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3 : Passé et présent**

Reno jurait avec tout le vocabulaire qu'il possédait sur le chemin qui menait à son appartement. Les passants, bien que peu nombreux vu l'heure tardive, le dévisageaient comme s'il avait saoulé cette pauvre fille et qu'il la portait dans un but bien précis. D'ailleurs, cela dépassait Reno. Cette gosse n'était même pas majeur... Comment lui, du haut de ses 25ans, aurait-il put s'intéresser à elle dans ce but là? D'ailleurs, qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être lourde ! Il se maudit pour être parti à sa recherche sans même emprunter une voiture à la Shinra. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'il vit enfin l'ombre du bâtiment où il vivait. Il prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au sixième puis se dirigea vers la porte de son appartement. Un 202 en lettre doré était fixé sur le bois. Le Turk dut serrer un peu plus Anju contre lui pour parvenir à attraper sa clé. Pendant le laps de temps où il ouvrait pour enfin déposer la jeune fille sur son canapé, il eut tout le loisir de sentir ses courbes qui n'avaient rien d'enfantine contre son dos. Reno soupira. Une enfant, c'était une enfant dans un corps de femme. Et surtout, s'il faisait comme d'habitude lorsque ces images lui passait par la tête, le Boss le tuerai sûrement... On ne touchait pas aux ''missions'' Toutefois, il allait devoir faire quelque chose car s'il la laissait sur le canapé dans cet état là, avec ses affaires sales et mouillées, elle avait dû tomber dans une flaque, ce qui expliquerait aussi son genoux blessé, elle allait tomber malade.

Il lui enleva donc doucement son jogging et son tee shirt en veillant à ne pas la réveiller. Manquerait plus que ça ! Se faire avoiner par une gosse en se faisant accuser de pervers... Il était bien trop tard pour ça. Il désinfecta son genoux rapidement avec un coton qu'il avait récupéré dans la salle de bain. Enfin il la couvrit d'une couverture. Une fois son rôle de nounou fini, il se précipita dans sa chambre, se mit en boxer et se réfugia sous ses couvertures tout en murmurant un '' merde! Je ne suis pourtant plus un ado.'' Et oui, les images de la gamine l'assaillaient même dans le noir. Elle était jolie certes mais ce n'était pas son visage que Reno n'arrivait pas à effacer de sa vision... Il inspira un grand coup et, après avoir eu la confirmation que le gonflement dans son boxer n'était pas qu'une impression, il essaya de rationaliser. A cause du travail, il n'avait pas eu de ''nuit convenable'', c'est à dire celle qui se finisse avec une fille dans son lit depuis un bon mois. Il était donc normal qu'il réagisse à la moindre ''provocation''.

Au milieu de sa tempête de réflexion, il lui vint soudain à l'esprit qu'un gentleman aurait laissé le lit à la demoiselle... Pas moyen! Déjà qu'elle n'était pas habillée, si en plus elle dormait dans son lit, gamine ou pas, il serait obligé de lui sauter dessus. Afin de se calmer il pensa à son travail. Cela ne manquait jamais de doucher n'importe quelle pensée plaisante. Alors que Reno commençait de s'endormir, son téléphone sonna. Il jura et décrocha après un énième soupir en supposant qu'à cette heure, ça ne pouvait qu'être Rude:

''Mec, t'as intérêt d'avoir une super bonne raison !"

Ce fut la voix glacial de Rufus Shinra qui lui répondit:

"Reno, j'ai appris que tu avais retrouvé notre voyageuse.

-Ouais..."

Il sentait venir le coup foireux.

"Bien, demain, tu la ramènes à la Shinra, on doit lui faire passer des examens pour vérifier que tout est normal.

-Ok boss."

Quand allait-il lui foutre la paix?! Il était minuit passé!

"Bien. Au fait, je suppose que tu t'en doute mais cette fille fait partie de ton travail donc, tu n'y touche pas."

Sur ce, il raccrocha. Reno jura encore une fois. Pourquoi suffisait-il qu'on lui interdise quelque chose pour qu'il ait encore plus envie de le faire? Travail … penser travail, c'était la clé.

* * *

Anju se réveilla difficilement. Lorsqu'elle s'assit, tous ses muscles la tiraillèrent Elle avait mal partout. D'un regard, elle balaya la salle. Quel drôle de rêve! Ce devait être un cauchemar car dans un rêve, jamais elle n'aurait été aussi triste. Et puis quelle idée de s'endormir devant la télé! Étonnant que sa mère ne l'ai pas réveillée en rentrant... Enfin, au moins, c'était passé... ... Attendez un peu... C'était quoi cette pièce? Son salon n'avait pas de mur blanc. Et puis depuis quand dormait elle en sous-vêtement. Anju était en train de sortir des couvertures pour se lever lorsqu'une voix retentit dans son dos :

""Yo miss."

Ladite miss sursauta, s'empêtra dans ses couvertures et s'étala sur le sol. Puis, elle rattrapa un bout de couette pour se couvrir et se releva en fixant l'homme en boxer et tee-shirt devant elle.

"Ce n'est pas un rêve", marmonna-t-elle.

Reno ne compris pas et, de toute façon, il s'en fichait.

"Bien dormi?

-Hmm", répondit la jeune fille.

Puis après quelque seconde de réflexion, elle hurla :

"C'est toi qui m'a déshabillée ?! Pervers ! Rassure moi tu n'as pas..." Elle hésita un instant, connaissant le caractère de Reno c'était possible... "Tu n'as pas … profité ?" Finit-elle par demander doucement en fixant ses orteils.

Un silence passa. Puis l'insupportable Turk explosa de rire.

"Ne le prend pas mal mais ,et bien, tu es une gamine alors, aucun risque. Faudrait me payer cher, et encore !"

Il riait encore en se dirigeant vers l'espace qui servait de cuisine ouverte sur le salon. Il riait autant de la tête de la gamine que de l'étendu de sa propre mauvaise foi. Il ouvrit le frigo et la moutarde monta au nez d'Anju, qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être traitée ainsi.

"Je ne suis pas une gamine !" S'insurgea-t-elle. "Je fais du 95D !"

'Ça, il avait remarqué', pensa Reno. Mais il ne dit rien et continua de sortir de quoi manger.

"Et c'est moi qu'il faudrait payer ! Et encore avec quatre gramme d'alcool dans le sang !" Continua Anju vexée.

"Une gamine ne devrait pas boire. Et surtout pas autant!" Répondit Reno avec un sourire en coin. Il était très mal placé pour parler.

Elle croisa les bras et s'affala dans le canapé toujours enroulée dans sa couette. C'était décidé, elle boudait officiellement. Tous des salauds ! Après avoir sorti de quoi prendre le petit déjeuner, soit pas grand chose vu le contenu de ses placards, Reno s'assit derrière le comptoir de la cuisine sur un tabouret et regarda la jeune fille avec un sourire moqueur.

"Arrête de bouder Miss ! Tu fais carrément bébé là." Dit-il en riant face à son regard noir. Si un regard pouvait tuer... Puis il reprit plus sérieusement, "Je t'ai cherchée pendant des heures hier et tu étais dans un sale état quand je t'ai trouvée."

"Désolée... " s'excusa-telle en s'asseyant de l'autre côté du comptoir. Elle continuait toujours d'éviter le regard de l'homme en face d'elle.

Elle coinça la couverture autour d'elle et commença de se faire une tartine de beurre, la seule chose disponible à manger.

"Et j'ai dû te porter ! Tu pèses une tonne miss...

-Méchant. T'as qu'à être plus costaud", murmura-t-elle en fixant toujours la surface blanche du comptoir.

"Au fait, comment tu t'es retrouvé trempée et avec le genoux blessé ?" Demanda Reno pas atteint le moins du monde par les piques d'une gamine sur sa virilité.

"Un homme bizarre me suivait alors j'ai couru dans une ruelle pour me cacher et je suis tomber dans une flaque. L'homme m'a perdu de vue mais je n'ai pas osé bouger ensuite et je suppose que j'ai fini par m'endormir là."

Reno eut un sourire en coin, il avait deviné juste pour la flaque. Par contre, le fait qu'un homme la suive lui rappela que cette gamine devait rester sous bonne garde pour assurer les secrets de la Shinra. D'ailleurs, il la scruta jusqu'à ce que, sentant son regard, elle croise enfin son regard.

"Pourquoi t'es tu enfuie de la Shinra ? La guerre est finie mais les rues de Midgar ne sont pas sûres pour autant."

Anju eut un sourire en coin que Reno trouva trop blasé pour une fille de son âge. Enfin, elle répondit :

"J'ai eu peur. Après tout, je suis une menace pour Shinra vu tout ce que je sais. Alors me tuer, ce serait plus simple..."

Elle avait raison. Si ça avait été à Reno de choisir, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait. Et Rufus aussi, si Avalanche ne le surveillait pas de si près. Anju remit ses boucles blondes derrière ses épaules et continua.

"Quand le président Shinra m'a dit d'aller chez les Turks, j'ai pensé que, puisqu'il ne voulait pas m'aider, lui obéir serait idiot."

Encore exact. Reno aurait fait pareil. Il allait le lui dire lorsqu'il se souvint que son boulot, ce n'était pas de l'encourager dans ses idées de fuite.

"Le boss ne te veux pas de mal.

-Il ne peut pas, coupa-t-elle, Avalanche le surveille."

Exact une fois de plus. Elle n'était peut-être pas si gamine que ça tout compte fait. Elle avait même l'air d'avoir un cerveau plutôt bien fait. Reno reprit tout de même.

"Mais il veut que tu reviennes aujourd'hui, pour des examens. Histoire de voir si tu n'as rien qui cloche.

-Non !" Cria Anju en se levant. Puis, plus calmement elle se rassit. "Désolée, je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon. Et je suppose que c'est dans mon intérêt d'y aller aussi."

Un silence passa puis elle marmonna, plus pour elle même que pour son interlocuteur :

"Si ma mère me voyait agir comme ça...

-Comme quoi ? " Demanda Reno intrigué. Jusque là il trouvait son comportement plutôt normal.

Anju prit une grande inspiration et s'expliqua :

"Ma mère... m'a toujours modelée comme elle voulait. 'Sourit comme ci, marche comme ça, parle, tais toi etc...'"

Reno, qui n'avait jamais obéi à personne à part au travail, en oublia un moment sa mission.

"Et tu obéissais?!

-Hm, je suis sortie avec le garçon qu'elle voulait, j'ai eu les amies qu'elle voulait, l'apparence qu'elle avait choisie pour moi... Avant que j'ai pût m'en rendre compte, j'étais son objet. Du coup, j'ai comme deux personnalité. Quand je suis seule, je suis Anju fan de jeux vidéo et de mangas avec un sale caractère. Oui je le sais," ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard entendu de Reno. "Et quand il y a des gens, je suis Anju l'idole... Sois belle et tais-toi en somme. Je ne crois pas que ma mère pensait à mal, elle voulait mon bien être mais ça n'a pas vraiment marché.

-Ok, mais moi, je suis pas un gens?" Demanda Reno presque vexé qu'une femme, même une gosse, ne le prenne pas en compte comme quelqu'un devant qui elle devait agir en bonne fille bien sage.

Anju sourit et laissa passer un léger rire.

"Si, mais j'ai tellement l'impression de rêver depuis que je suis arrivée dans ce monde que j'ai oublié mon mode ''publique''.

-Mouais... T'es givrée quoi... Et c'est pas très féminin de geeker."

Silence.

"Tu sais, je n'ai jamais raconté sa à personne, confia-t-elle.

-Bon, soupira Reno, je suppose que je peux bien te dire un secret aussi."

Les yeux d'Anju s'allumèrent. L'otaku reprenait le dessus. Après tout, elle était fan de ce jeu et être dedans, même en galère, était tout de même absolument génial. En un sens.

"Lequel?

-Je te le dis... si tu promets de m'accompagner SAGEMENT au labo ! Pas de fuite ou de truc du genre !"

Anju soupira.

"Très bien! Je t'accompagne... Seulement si c'est vraiment un super secret."

Reno rit de bon coeur. Cette fille était étrange... En fait, elle était un peu comme lui... En moins génial, évidemment !

"C'est parti..." Le turk reprit son sérieux. "Je suis comme toi. Enfin... En plus normal hein! J'ai deux facettes, on va dire ça comme ça. La première que tu connais sûrement, celle du mec rigolo qui fume, qui boit, qui baise et qui se fichent de tout. Je suis en partie comme ça mais, d'un autre côté, je suis un trouillard. Toutes les horreurs que j'ai commise me hantent dès que je suis seul. C'est en partie pour ça que je m'amuse tout le temps..."

Anju ne demanda pas de quoi il parlait. Elle se doutait qu'il y avait trop de choses que Reno avait faite qui n'était pas une partie de plaisir. A commencer par l'écroulement du secteur 7...

"Mais alors? Pourquoi est ce que tu te les as faites ces horreurs, si tu savais que cela te hanterai?"

Reno passa une main dans ces cheveux et sortit une cigarette qu'il alluma. A sa grande surprise, la jeune fille l'imita.

"Vraiment ! Râla-t-il. Comment une jeune fille censée être parfaite peut-elle parler de geeker, de boire et fumer au petit déjeuner !

-Tu parles comme ma mère..."

Reno ne connaissait pas la mère d'Anju mais il comprit tout de même que c'était une critique et pas un compliment de la part de la jeune fille. Il repartit donc sur le sujet de discussion initial.

"Pas le choix. J'ai connu les taudis. J'y ai vécu et j'y ai tué pour vivre. J'ai été orphelin à sept ans et plus le temps passait plus je me rapprochait de l'animal. Le père du boss m'a recueilli alors que j'étais adolescent et m'a laissé vivre dans son entreprise... J'ai une énorme dette envers lui pour m'avoir permis de rester humain, en quelque sorte. C'est pour ça que Rufus m'a engagé lui aussi. Il sait que je ne peux rien lui refuser."

Un silence passa où chacun finit sa cigarette. Reno, plongé dans ses pensées, et Anju qui le scrutait. Maintenant qu'elle était dans son jeu préféré, il prenait toute sa réalité. Elle prêta plus attention à son ''geôlier''. Il était beau, les traits fins, des yeux bleus et des cheveux rouges indomptables. Et lorsqu'il n'était pas à côté du Rude, il paraissait moins fluet. Il était même plutôt musclé. Du moins des bras. Faute de voir plus. Reno finit par se lever pour aller se doucher avant de partir pour la Shinra quand un détail le frappa.

"Les fringues...

-Hm? Demanda Anju sans comprendre.

-J'ai envoyé tes fringues au pressing avec les miennes ce matin avant que tu te lèves..."

Le visage de la jeune fille se décomposa. Elle n'allait quand même pas aller à la Shinra dans une couverture?! Alors qu'elle s'apprêta à injurier cet idiot de Turk, il prit les devants.

''Bon, on a pas le choix, je vais te prêter de quoi t'habiller. Même si ça ressemblera à rien,'' ajouta-t-il avec son sourire en coin revenu.

* * *

**Fin de ce chapitre**

Je sais que ce chapitre est un peu lent, pas grand chose ne se passent mais il faut bien que les personnages apprennent à se connaitre !

J'espère que ça vous a plut quand même. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques :)


	4. Chapter 4

Ah ah ! Enfin un chapitre tout beau tout neuf. J'espère qu'il vous plaire. Faites moi savoir ce que vous en pensez. Les critiques sont évidemment acceptée :).

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 4 : La découverte.**

Reno était tranquillement installé dans son canapé à regarder la télé. Il entendait le bruit de la douche dans la pièce adjacente. Décidément, quoiqu'il en dise à haute voix, cette fille n'était pas la gamine qu'il pensait au début. Le fait qu'elle n'est pas un corps d'enfant était acquis du départ, certes. Mais en parlant avec elle il avait aussi découvert qu'elle ne pensait pas vraiment comme une enfant. Elle avait cerné rapidement la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait et avait même tenté d'y échapper d'une façon plutôt réussi. Si elle n'était pas venu d'un autre monde, peut être aurait elle même réussi à s'échapper vraiment de l'emprise de la Shinra.

De plus, même s'ils n'avaient quasiment rien en commun, il commençait à apprécier sa compagnie . Et ça, ça l'inquiétait énormément car la seule façon que Reno avait d'apprécier la compagnie d'une femme était de coucher avec elle. Mais là, il était coincé. Rufus aurait sa tête s'il faisait ça. Son seul espoir reposait dans le fait qu'après l'examen au laboratoire, le Boss forcerait sûrement la gamine soit à rester dans un ''quartier surveillé'' comme il appelait la prison de la Shinra, soit à rester chez Elena. Deux femmes vivant ensemble paraissait bien plus correct.

Reno eut un sourire en coin. Dès ce soir, il pourrait ramener une fille chez lui et se libérer de sa frustration. Comme ça au moins, il cesserait d'avoir des idées déplacées et ce serait tant mieux !

* * *

De son côté, Anju venait de finir de se doucher. Et c'était une douche nécessaire vu la crasse qu'elle avait accumulée la nuit dernière. Elle se tenait maintenant face au miroir et finissait de brosser ses cheveux. Un problème, petit problème pour l'homme mais grand problème pour Anju, la taraudait. Reno lui avait laissé sur le rebord du lavabo des vêtements. Un tee-shirt sans manche et un jean. Chose qui a priori rendrait mieux que s'il lui avait prêté un de ses uniforme. MAIS, Reno était finement sculpté comme ils disent. Traduction, il avait des hanches fines, ce qui n'était pas franchement le cas d'Anju. Surtout qu'elle ne devait faire que cinq centimètre de moins que Reno... En somme, vraiment pas un petit gabarit de jeune fille. Elle regardait donc le maudit pantalon sans arriver à se décider à l'essayer. Si elle n'arrivait pas à rentrer les fesses dedans, ce serait la honte assurée ! Et c'était pour cela que, maudissant pour la première fois ses courbes de femme, elle scrutait les vêtements de Reno sans même oser les essayer.

La jeune fille finit par prendre une grande inspiration et se décider. Reno allait finir par se demander ce qu'elle fichait et lui expliquer son dilemme serait pire que tout ! Elle entreprit donc d'enfiler les sous-vêtement féminins prêter par Reno, sans même chercher à savoir d'où il les sortait, trop effrayée par la réponse qu'il pourrait lui donner. Elle s'attaqua ensuite au jeans et à son grand soulagement il lui allait. Bon, elle avait l'air vraiment bizarre dans un jean d'homme mais au moins elle rentrait dedans. Elle finit enfin de s'habiller et sortit de la salle de bain.

* * *

''Reno ?

Le Turk se retourna et maudit leur deux morphologie. Il avait espérer qu'avec un tee-shirt à lui, elle serait plus … couverte. Mais non, sa poitrine le regardait avec toujours autant d'intensité. Décidément Tifa avait de la concurrence... Sortant de sa rêverie, il finit par se lever et tout en allant vers elle, répondre :

-Tu es enfin prête ?

-Roh, ca va hein ! Anju lui jeta un regard noir mais continua, Je n'ai pas de chaussure...

* * *

Deux heures après leur petit déjeuner, ils étaient enfin parti. Trop tard au goût de Reno et trop tôt à celui d'Anju.

-Le laboratoire de la Shinra est au sous-sol de la firme. On y sera vite. Je n'habite qu'à dix minutes à pied.

Anju acquiesça silencieusement. Maintenant que le moment était venu, elle avait vraiment peur de cet examen qu'allait-on donc lui faire subir ? Devant elle, au bout de la rue, se dressait le bâtiment de la Shinra, bien plus imposant en vrai que dans son jeu. Le bâtiment semblait réellement régner sur la ville. Anju décida de positiver et profita pleinement du fait qu'elle marchait actuellement dans les rues de Midgar. La ville reconstruite semblait plus joyeuse mais un coup d'oeil dans les ruelles rappelait que la pauvreté régnait toujours dans l'ombre.

Comme annoncé, au bout de dix minutes, les deux jeunes gens finirent par arriver devant le bâtiment. Reno fit glisser son pass dans la fente à côté de l'entrée et la porte en verre coulissa sans un bruit. A l'intérieur du hall d'entrée des gens allait et venait, en plein travail.

-Combien de personnes travaillent à la Shinra ? Demanda la jeune fille ébahie.

-Beaucoup. Entre le secteur de la recherche, celui du SOLDIER, la partie administrative et l'école, ça fait un putain de paquet de gens. Bon, direction l'ascenseur.

Anju suivit le Turk dans un ascenseur immense et le regarda presser le bouton du sous-sol. Une fois arrivée, un homme petit et répugnant vint les accueillir. Hôjô. Evidemment, elle aurait dû s'en douter. Après l'avoir scrutée de pied en cap, l'immonde scientifique la fit s'asseoir dans une sorte de fauteuil dont irradiait une lumière bleue. Pas rassurée, Anju s'y assit tout de même et fixa son regard sur Reno alors que des écrans holographiques tournoyaient autour d'elle. Hôjô se plaça à gauche du fauteuil et commença son examen.

Lorsque la gamine s'assit, elle tremblait comme une feuille en le fixant. Reno soutint son regard et tenta ainsi de la rassurer. Ca avait l'air de marcher. Elle se détendit, laissa Hôjô faire son inspection sans broncher mais sans lâcher Reno du regard pour autant. Ce dernier resta adossé contre le mur de la salle est continua de la regarder d'une manière rassurante. Toutefois, il s'assurait aussi de ce que lui faisait le scientifique. En tant que responsable du ''colis'' qu'on lui avait assigné, il entendait bien la rendre au président Shinra en bon état. Du moins, essaya-t-il de se convaincre que c'était la seule raison qui le poussait à agir comme cela.

Une fois l'examen fini, Hôjô abandonna la fille dans son siège et vint à la rencontre du Turk.

-Je dois parler au président Shinra, maintenant, insista-t-il à voix basse, surveillez la fille de près. Il ne faut pas qu'elle s'échappe.

Pourquoi voudrait-elle s'échapper ? Que comptait-il faire ? Reno sentit l'inquiétude le prendre.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment un question, mais plutôt un ordre. Reno était un Turk après tout.

-Eh bien... hésita le scientifique, je viens de découvrir que cette fille avait dans son sang, des cellules qui, après études, pourrait servir à créer des matérias.

Reno fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour la gamine. Si son sang pouvait vraiment remplacer le Mako dans la création de matéria, tout le monde voudrait la capturer pour l'utiliser. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Regardant par dessus l'épaule du scientifique il vit que la gamine avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas et elle lui jetait des regards maintenant terrorisés. Il fit donc signe à Hôjô de monter voir le boss et vint s'assoir auprès de la jeune fille.

* * *

Anju, de son côté, regarda Reno arriver vers elle avec un air sérieux et sa panique monta encore plus. Reno n'était jamais sérieux ! Sauf si quelque chose allait mal...

-Je vais mourir ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges s'autorisa un sourire en coin.

-Non, non quand même pas. Tu aimes dramatiser hein ?

Silence.

-En fait, reprit-il devant l'absence d'humour de sa partenaire, l'autre vieux chnoque vient de découvrir qu'une cellule de ton sang pourrait être utilisée pour créer des matérias. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

-Oooohh non, gémit Anju, Le président Shinra ne me laissera jamais quitté le building de toute ma vie ! Mais pourquoi j'ai jamais de bol ! Merde !

Apparemment, elle savait ce qu'était une matéria. Elle savait aussi jurer à profusion visiblement. Cependant, Rufus Shinra poussa la porte de la pièce et Anju fut bien obligée d'arrêter de jurer comme un charretier.

-Mademoiselle Mumyo, ravi de voir que vous avez retrouvé le chemin de la Shinra. Sachez que je ne referait plus l'erreur de vous laisser vous déplacer seule dorénavant. Votre fuite m'a servi de leçon.

-Je me doute, murmura Anju dans sa barbe.

-Vous nous être dorénavant très précieuse. Et je le répète, pour votre propre sécurité, vous avez tout intérêt à ne plus fuir. Experte dans l'art de ''connaître tout nos petits secrets'' comme vous dites, je suppose que vous savez le danger que votre sang implique pour vous même.

-Je ne m'enfuirai plus, c'est promis mais... me jeter pas dans un cachot sombre et qui pue, s'il vous plait. Implora-t-elle.

Rufus Shinra eut alors un sourire sarcastique.

-Vous ne serez pas dans un cachot. Vous resterez avec Reno. Pour la partie du sombre et qui pue, je ne peut rien promettre. C'est l'appartement de Reno après tout.

-Hey ! Protesta celui ci.

Apparemment le président lui en voulait toujours pour la blague d'hier... Soudain, Reno oublia la pique de Rufus et comprit enfin le sens de ses mots. Il paniqua. Une fille dans son appartement, pour une durée indéterminée, qu'il n'a pas le droit de toucher. C'était la définition même de l'enfer pour Reno.

-Pourquoi elle ne reste pas chez Elena ? Protesta-t-il. Entre fille c'est mieux non ?

Anju qui n'avait pas réagi jusque là approuva vivement. Elle ne voulait pas vivre avec un homme plus longtemps que nécessaire. Même si cohabiter avec Rude ou Tseng aurait été pire !

-Non, répondit Shinra, Elena vit dans un appartement trop petit pour deux et trop éloigné du building.

Reno soupçonnait le président de faire cela en grande partie pour l'embêter mais bon, il n'avait pas le choix. Après cela, Rufus précisa que Anju serait surveillée par Reno et que quand celui-ci travaillerait, elle irait travailler pour Tifa dans son bar. En effet, Avalanche avait accepté de coopérer pour surveiller la fille-dont-le-sang-faisait-des-matérias, au grand désespoir d'Anju. Enfin d'un autre côté, l'otaku en elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être contente de rencontrer de nouveaux personnages malgré les circonstances. Mais, d'un coup, Anju réalisa quelque chose et tomba dans le silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sortie du building de la Shinra accompagnée de Reno qui l'escortait jusqu'au bar de Tifa.

-Je ne vais jamais rentrer dans mon monde, finit-elle par conclure. Ce n'était pas une question. Elle le savait pertinemment maintenant.

Reno hésita un instant puis finit par choisir d'être franc.

-Non. Ta famille va te manquer ? Demanda-t-il, compatissant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Un silence passa où ils marchèrent tous deux en silence et lorsque Reno fut persuadé que la gamine ne répondrait pas, elle finit par lâcher :

-Non, en fait, c'est triste mais rien de plus ne m'attend dans mon monde que dans celui là. Enfin, je sais que mes parents m'aiment... peut-être... et je suppose que je les aime aussi mais... Non, tout l'un dans l'autre mon monde ne me manquera pas tant que ça.

Il vit que ses yeux se remplissait de larmes alors qu'elle acceptait la triste réalité. Ne sachant que faire, il la fit s'asseoir sur un banc, s'assit à côté d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il finit par murmurer si bas qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle est entendu :

-Moi, je n'ai pas de famille et j'ai toujours trouvé ça triste mais avoir une famille, une vie entière qui ne te manquera pas, je trouve que ça craint aussi. Je te dirai pas que tu te trompes que tes parents t'aiment forcément, parce que je sais que ça existe, les parents qui n'aiment pas leurs enfants. Mais... il hésita, ici, tu verras que des gens peuvent devenir ta famille sans lien du sang.

Après tout, Rude était un peu son frère taciturne, Elena sa cousine enquiquineuse, Tseng un oncle coincé et Rufus... Non, Rufus était tout simplement une plaie ! Toujours était il que son discours avait eu l'air de faire de l'effet. La gamine, même si elle restait appuyée contre lui, ne pleurait plus. Elle regardait dans le vide en face d'elle et finit par lui demander avec une voix presque inaudible :

-Tu promets ?

Reno ne répondit pas, il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle lui ait demandé intentionnellement. Et que pouvait il répondre de toute façon. A la place il se leva et, lorsqu'il vit qu'elle le suivait, repris le chemin du Septième Ciel.

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère que j'arrive à faire qu'Anju soit réaliste. La relation avec ses parents n'est pas évidente et je ne veux pas tomber dans les excès genre ''bouh je les hais''... ce sont ses parents quand même.

A venir , tifa et anju font du shopping, anju rencontre cloud et Reno arrive pour se mettre la cuite ! mdr


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous ! Déjà, je voudrais remercier Nely Suglisse et Shouipy pour leurs reviews. Les histoires sur Reno ne sont pas les plus populaires et c'est vraiment super encourageant de savoir que cette fiction plait malgré tout. Donc merci beaucoup !

Dans ce chapitre, Anju fait du shopping... Je suis désolée j'ai cédé à mon propre vice mdr Et puis, elle ne peut tout de même pas porter les affaires de Reno ad vitam eternam ! Pour le titre du chapitre, je voulais mettre nouveau look pour une nouvelle vie mais même si ça me faisait rire, je me suis dit que ça faisait pas très sérieux. Donc voilà, j'ai tout dit je crois.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Une nouvelle vie.**

Lorsque Reno et Anju entrèrent dans le bar de Tifa, celle ci était occupée à faire la vaisselle derrière le bar. Deux adolescents, qu'Anju reconnut comme une version plus âgée de Marlène et Denzel étaient assis autour d'une table et travaillaient sur ce qui semblaient être leurs devoirs. Ils lui firent un bref signe de main et retournèrent à leur travail. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge au dessus du bar lui appris qu'il était déjà seize heure.

-Bienvenue, lança Tifa d'un ton joyeux puis son regard s'assombrit quand elle reconnut ses visiteurs. Ah, Reno c'est toi. Et toi, tu ne peux être qu'Anju, dit-elle en s'approchant pour lui serrer la main.

Tifa avait une poigne terrible mais son regard était très doux.

-Exact, répondit Reno à sa place. Bon, moi je dois filer, j'ai du boulot. Tifa je te la laisse. Je reviendrai ce soir la récupérer.

Après un dernier regard rassurant pour Anju, il était parti. Tifa retourna derrière son bar et invita Anju à s'asseoir sur un des tabourets en face d'elle.

-Ma pauvre petite, compatit Tifa, être projetée dans un autre monde pour découvrir que ton sang va être source de danger ici... et tu es si jeune en plus... Rufus n'a vraiment aucune morale.

Anju acquiesça silencieusement. En vérité, elle ne s'était pas attendu à un tel accueil. Elle aurait plutôt pensé être méprisé pour être ''du côté de la Shinra'' mais non. Apparemment Tifa et les autres n'étaient pas les gentils du jeu pour rien. Soudain, Anju fut sorti de sa rêverie par le rire de la tenancière du bar.

-Ma pauvre, décidément ! Je n'avais pas fait attention mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces vêtements ? C'est à Reno ?

-Oui, il me les a prêté. J'ai débarqué dans ce monde dans un jogging crasseux...

-Et je suppose qu'une valise pleine n'est pas tombée avec toi...

-Non, répondit Anju en riant.

-Bien, Tifa jeta son torchon, le bar n'ouvre que dans quelques heures. Allons remédier à cela, je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça. Denzel, Marlène ! Si Cloud revient, dites lui qu'on est parti faire les magasins et que je serai revenue pour l'ouverture. En attendant, vous ne bougez pas... et vous faites vos devoirs ! Cloud vérifiera en rentrant !

En parlant, Tifa traînait une Anju gênée dehors. Quand elles furent dans la rue commerçante, Anju finit par dire :

-Euh, Tifa, je reconnais volontiers que je ne ressemble à rien dans ces vêtements et je ne cracherai pas sur un peu de maquillage mais... je n'ai pas d'argent...

-Je me doute ! S'exclama la barmaid en riant. Tu n'as qu'à considérer cela comme un avance sur salaire.

-Je vais vraiment travailler au bar ? Je croyais que c'était une excuse pour me surveiller... En plus, je ne sais absolument rien faire dans un bar. A part commander …

Tifa rit une fois de plus à sa remarque en la traînant dans un magasin de maquillage, la remarque sur l'absence du moindre mascara n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'une sourde.

-Déjà, nous ne sommes pas là pour te surveiller mais pour te protéger, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Avec nous, tu n'es pas prisonnière. Et je ne pense pas que Reno te considère ainsi non plus... lâcha-t-elle d'un ton plein de sous entendu qu'Anju ne comprit pas. Ensuite, j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide au bar et j'avais bien l'intention de te payer. Je n'imagine même pas comment cela doit être frustrant de ne pas avoir un sou en poche. Et je t'apprendrai tout ce qu'i savoir, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela non plus. Enfin, en tant que femme, je ne peux pas supporter de te voir habiller comme ça ! Reno est vraiment un goujat !

-Non, en fait, on a pas vraiment eu le temps de faire autrement...

Tifa sourit en voyant la jeune fille défendre l'insupportable Turk mais elle s'abstint de tout commentaire. Soudain, un problème lui sauta aux yeux.

-Reno t'as prêté des sous vêtements ?!

-Euh, en fait, il en avait de femme chez lui... Je n'ai pas osé demander d'où il venait... Reno a une petite amie ?

-Ouh la non ! Tifa éclata de rire puis elle vit rouge et marmonna que Reno n'avait vraiment aucune galanterie. Tiens, continua-t-elle en tendant un mascara. Celui là est super.

S'en suivit l'achat d'un crayon, d'un fond de teint – après de nombreux test – d'un rouge à lèvre, d'un blush et même d'un vernis. Puis, sous les yeux ronds d'Anju, Tifa fourra dans le panier une pince à épiler, des rasoirs, une brosse à dent, du dissolvant, une brosse et même un fer à lisser.

-Tifa, c'est trop...

-Non, ce n'est pas trop. Tu es là pour un moment et tu vas devoir vivre avec Reno. Je suis sur qu'il n'y strictement rien chez lui. Ce n'est pas ta faute si tu es tombée dans ce monde. Donc hop, hop, hop !

Anju nota que Tifa prenait beaucoup de plaisir dans ces courses imprévues mais tout de même nécessaires. Le regard interloqué des passants suffisait à lui prouver. Et la jeune fille soupçonnait sa nouvelle amie de partager un syndrome commun à beaucoup de femme, l'addiction au shopping. Une fois tout le nécessaire de toilette acheté, elles prirent la direction d'un magasin de vêtements. Anju ne reconnut aucune des marques évidemment mais quelques vêtements attirèrent son attention, ce qui n'échappa pas à la barmaid. Elle acheta donc quelques tee-shirt et débardeur, un pull, une veste, un jean, une jupe, un short et une ceinture.

Anju dut retenir Tifa de trop dépenser en lui rappelant que tant qu'elle avait le minimum, elle pourrait revenir acheter le reste après. Elle ajouta, en voyant la lueur dans les yeux de Tifa, que le jour où elle retournerait s'acheter des vêtements, elles iraient ensemble. Tifa sourit et repartit à la recherche de vêtement ''nécessaire'' et Anju éclata de rire. Voilà un aspect que le jeu ne montrait pas : Tifa, la grande prêtresse du shopping ! Pauvre Cloud.

Enfin, Anju n'était pas en reste de ce côté non plus et quand vient le moment d'acheter les chaussures. Elles durent toute deux se faire violence pour n'acheter qu'une paire de boots et une paire de basket en toile. Finalement, il ne resta qu'une chose à acheter et là, la jeune fille rougit un peu sous le regard brillant d'amusement de Tifa : les sous vêtements.

-Alooors ? Coton blanc ou dentelle noir ?

Anju fixa ses pieds.

-Je te taquine, les deux évidemment. Comme tout le monde. Au fait qu'elle est ta taille ?

-95D et 38.

-Chanceuse ! S'exclama Tifa en riant et repartit à la recherche de nouveaux achats suivi par sa nouvelle employée. C'est Reno qui doit être tout chose !

Là, Anju vira cramoisie en repensant à ce qu'elle avait dit à Reno sur le sujet. Il l'a traitée tellement de gamine qu'elle en avait oublié la sulfureuse réputation de Reno... Toutefois...

-Reno se moque de moi. Il me traite tout le temps de gamine. Aucun risque qu'il soit tout chose comme tu dis.

Tifa eut un rire de nez qui exprima tout son scepticisme. Anju décida de changer de sujet et de tout faire pour ne pas y revenir.

19 heures sonnait quand Anju et Tifa finirent par retourner au Septième Ciel les bras chargés de sac. Cloud était désormais assis avec Marlène et Denzel et réprimandait ce dernier sur ses devoirs. Anju ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était très beau. Sûrement plus que Reno même. Elle le regarda se tourner vers Tifa et jeter un regard appuyé sur les sacs.

-Ce n'est pas pour moi ! Se défendit l'accusée. Regarde comment Reno a habillé notre nouvelle employée !

Le regard bleu se planta de celui tout aussi bleu d'Anju et Cloud sourit légèrement, ce qu'Anju interpréta comme une véritable moquerie venant de n'importe qui d'autre mais elle ne se vexa pas. Au contraire, elle sourit aussi. C'était vrai qu'elle avait une touche bizarre. Tifa ne laissa pas le temps à son petit ami de râler et entraîna Anju à l'étage pour qu'elle se change et se prépare avant l'ouverture tout en lui expliquant son travail.

-En fait, tu travaillera surtout la journée. Reno te dépose ici, tu ranges la vaisselle de la veille et tu t'occupe du service le midi et le ménage l'après midi. Le soir, je gérerai. Bon, pour aujourd'hui, tu ne travaillera pas puisque Reno ne va pas tarder.

Anju acquiesça. Elle allait bien pouvoir se débrouiller. Surtout qu'elle voulait vraiment aider Tifa. Elle la connaissait à peine mais l'appréciait déjà beaucoup. Sa bonne humeur était communicative. Une fois changée Anju redescendit et trouva Reno accompagné de Rude et quelques clients déjà présent. Elle sourit au Turk et s'assit à côté de lui après avoir salué Rude.

-On y va ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, on reste, répondit Reno en montrant son verre de bière.

-Ah ? Anju était surprise par sa mauvaise humeur. Il avait peut être eu une mauvaise après midi...

-Oui, on reste parce que faute de pouvoir ramener une fille chez moi, je veux boire pour oublier ma libido maltraitée à cause de Rufus et toi ! Râla-t-il.

Sous l'accusation, la moutarde monta au nez d'Anju.

-Oh mais je t'emmerde moi !

Le jeune homme la dévisagea surpris. Il n'avait pas prévu une telle réaction.

-J'y suis pour rien si Rufus me FORCE à rester avec toi ! Continua une Anju plus que vexée. Espèce de mufle, môsieur ne peut pas faire quequette donc môsieur bois ! Super ! Qu'est ce que c'est classe !

Furieuse, elle lui prit son paquet de cigarette d'un coup sec et en alluma une. Cloud ouvrait de grands yeux devant cet éclat de colère. Reno avait peut-être trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi lunatique que lui. Tifa, elle, riait sous cape en pensant que celle là, Reno ne l'avait pas volée. Le silence s'étira puis le Turk finit par retrouver son tact habituel.

-Dis donc, gamine, tu manques pas d'air ! Tu te rappelle dans le lit de qui tu pieutes ?!

-Oh oui ! Impossible de l'oublier ! Rétorqua-t-elle en se pinçant le nez.

Là, Tifa rit de bon cœur et même Rude et Cloud se fendirent d'un sourire.

-Mais quelle … quelle ! Raah, mais où est passé la gentille petite fille de ce matin ?! Hein ?!

-Elle est parti avec ta bonne humeur, grogna ladite petite fille.

Sur ce, elle lui tira la langue. Très adulte... se félicita-t-elle.

-Reno, commença Rude en surprenant tout le monde par sa prise de parole, ce n'est pas sa faute si elle doit rester chez toi. Mets toi à sa place. Tu pourrais être plus gentil...

-Merci ! S'exclama Anju déclenchant une nouvelle fois la colère de son voisin de comptoir.

-Tu vois?! Cria Reno en la pointant du doigt. Tu vois pourquoi je m'énerve ? Elle a un sale caractère de sale cochon !

-C'est toi le cochon ! Et d'abord, moi ? Un sale caractère ? Tu t'es pas vu !

Anju sentit ses larmes monter. Connard de Reno ! Elle savait qu'elle était un poids, pas besoin d'insister si lourdement. Dans une tentative pour se cacher, elle partit aux toilettes du bar le plus vite qu'elle pouvait sans courir. Une fois enfermée dans la cabine, elle laissa libre cours à ses pleurs en se maudissant d'avoir la larme si facile.

Soudain, un détail attira son attention. Elle voulut crier mais tout devint noir avant qu'elle ne put dire quelque chose.

Dans le bar, tous les regards, même ceux des clients qu'ils ne connaissait pas étaient rivés sur un certain Turk aux cheveux rouges. Tous ces regards lui criaient un ''bouh ! Tu as fait pleurer une fille''.

-Mec, commença Rude sur un ton de reproche, c'est une fille... Une gamine, comme tu te plais à lui répéter tout le temps.

Reno scruta l'assemblée du bar, se leva et sur un ''je vous emmerde tous'' partit en direction des toilettes des femmes.

Une seule cabine était fermée. Il toqua.

-Yo, Anju, sors de là, demanda-t-il doucement.

Pas de réponse.

-Je sais que t'es là... Bon, écoute, je suis désolé... Vraiment. Et tu sais que ça m'arrache la gueule de dire ça !

Il sourit. Toujours pas de réponse. Il continua donc.

-C'est pas à cause de toi que je suis fâché. Enfin, si c'est un peu à cause de toi. Tu es jolie. Sympa aussi quand tu me hurles pas dessus. Et t'avoir autour de moi les soirs, ben, c'est dur pour moi ! Je suis un mec après tout ! Je suis sûr que je t'apprend rien... Et je te soupçonne de faire exprès de me provoquer avec tes sourires et tout ! Dit il en plaisantant.

Toujours le silence.

-Roh allez ! Je me suis excusé. Et je te promets que j'essaierai d'être plus gentil... Enfin, au moins de pas être comme ce soir... Allez ouvre.

Il la suppliait presque. Mais sans succès. Il frappa à nouveau contre la porte. Rien. Il l'appela à nouveau plusieurs fois puis perdit à nouveau patience.

-Bon, Anju si t'ouvre pas, je défonce la porte à trois et tant pis pour ce que dira Tifa. Ce sera ta faute. Un... Deux... Trois !

D'un coup de pied, il ouvrit la porte par la force. Personne. Anju n'était pas là. Enfin, plus là serait plus exact. Son collier, qu'elle venait sûrement d'acheter et que Reno avait remarqué tout à l'heure était par terre. Il vérifia les autres cabines. Rien. Il courut vers le bar.

-Tifa, on peut sortir par où de tes toilettes, à part la porte ?

Devant l'air sérieux du Turk, Tifa fronça les sourcils.

-Il y a une fenêtre au fond de la pièce.

Reno repartit en vitesse vers les toilettes, suivit par Rude, Cloud et la barmaid. La fenêtre avait été brisée à côté de la poignée. Quelqu'un de l'extérieur était entré par là et à l'évidence il était reparti en emmenant Anju avec lui...

* * *

Voila, voila. Fini pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous à plût. :)

Je voulais m'expliquer pour la mauvaise humeur de Reno. Dans beaucoup de fiction, on voit un Reno gentil et attentioné mais j'ai pensé qu'en y réfléchissant bien, un Reno avec un mauvais caractère serait plus intéressant. J'espère que ça ne fait pas trop hors caractère...

Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre :)

Bisous.


	6. Chapter 6

Réponses aux reviews :

Florette : Merci d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire un message aussi long. J'ai été très contente de le lire et il m'a fait bien marrer. Pour ce qui est de Genesis ... a ma grande honte, mes souvenirs sur le personnages sont très vague et j'étais donc persuadée qu'il était mort ... hurm... disons qu'Anju est une fan aussi peu informé que moi xD (bouuuuuh honte sur moi !) Et pour le kidnappeur, et bien j'ai longtemps hésité à faire revenir une énième fois Sephiroth mais je me suis dis que ça ferait un peu beaucoup donc j'ai carrément inventé un nouveau groupe de vilains bien allumés ! J'espère que cette bande de cinglé sortie de mon cerveau pas bien équilibré plaira tout de même... Et effectivement, preuve qu'Anju n'est pas moi, si j'avais été dans ce monde je crois que je me serai faite arrêtée pour viol (trop de beau mec dans ce jeu...) hum hum... Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)

Shouipy : Déjà, merci pour cette nouvelle reviews. Et l'addiction au shopping est la maladie la plus répandue au monde je pense :p Pour moi non plus Reno n'est pas vraiment gentil. Enfin disons que c'est un méchant en cours de rédemption. Je vais parler du problème de l'effondrement de la plaque justement (je ne sais plus dans quel chapitre... Shame on me) et c'est très difficile à gérer car si on y réfléchit bien, il n'a pas vraiment d'excuse mais d'un autre côté dire ''ben voilà t'es un méchant va te pendre'' ne va pas mener la fic bien loin mdr Donc problème épineux... Mais je vais essayer de faire en sorte de rendre ça réaliste.

Lizbeth : je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Moi aussi quand je trouve une fiction qui me plait, je lis tout d'une traite mdr j'espère que tu liras ce chapitre aussi :)

Bon voilà pour les réponses et pour tout ceux qui lisent cette fic, merci à tous. J'essaie vraiment de faire quelque chose qui colle avec le caractère de Reno mais ce n'est vraiment pas évident de caler à la fois son côté blagueur, son côté mâle ( vous comprenez ce que je veux dire j'espère xD) et son côté sérieux et adulte. Oui, parce que je vois plein de fic ou Reno est plus un ado qu'un adulte et je trouve ça un peu bizarre. OK Reno est drôle mais c'est un homme de (environ) 25 ans et un Turk en plus. Je pense qu'il doit avoir un peu de maturité quand même.

Bref, j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse lire l'histoire. Bonne lecture à tous (toutes je suppose mdr) !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Enlèvement. **

Lorsque Anju se réveilla, elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de comprendre que soit elle était aveugle, soit elle était complètement dans le noir. Elle prit plusieurs inspirations et expirations pour se forcer à se calmer. Paniquer ne servait à rien. D'accord elle ne voyait rien mais elle pouvait se servir de ses autres sens. Déjà, elle pouvait dire qu'elle était assise, sur une chaise probablement, et que des cordes lui tenaient les poignets attachés aux barreaux du dossier. Ses pieds étaient aussi maintenus contre les pieds de la chaise. Elle n'entendait absolument aucun bruit à part celui de sa respiration et de ses propres mouvements.

Garder son calme devenait de plus en plus compliqué. A l'évidence, on l'avait enlevé dans les toilettes du bar de Tifa. En tout cas, c'était son dernier souvenir. Qui pouvait bien vouloir la capturer ? Et pourquoi ? En réfléchissant un peu, elle ne voyait qu'une seule raison : la découverte des capacités de son sang... C'était très rapide comme réaction sachant que même Hôjô ne savait pas encore comment canaliser ses cellules pour en faire une matéria. Mais peut-être que d'autres savaient... En tout cas, une chose était sure, elle n'était pas avec des ''gentils'' sinon elle n'aurait pas été traitée ainsi. Pourvu que Reno se rende compte de sa disparition et la retrouve vite...

Alors que la respiration d'Anju s'accélérait, une porte s'ouvrit derrière elle. Elle entendit des pas s'approcher puis se stopper face à elle. Au moins cela répondait à une de ces questions. Elle était aveugle... Ne pas paniquer, c'était la clé, se força à penser Anju. Sa vue n'était peut être que temporairement perdue...

-Bonjour, dit une voix grinçante mais définitivement masculine.

Anju sursauta. Elle ne l'avait pas pensée si près.

-Que me voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus tremblante qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaitée.

Une claque magistrale atterrit sur la joue de la jeune fille qui n'avait rien vu venir et qui resta sonnée quelques instants. Du sang devait couler de sa joue. A moins qu'elle ne pleure. Elle ne savait plus trop.

-JE pose les questions. Est-ce clair ?

-Oui...

-Bien. Alors, posons les conditions voulez-vous ? Vous répondez à mes questions et si vous êtes sage, je vous redonne la vue. Si vous n'êtes pas sage, je vous bats comme plâtre.

Anju ne put rien répondre. Elle ne voulait plus que Reno la trouve vite maintenant, elle souhaitait juste qu'il la retrouve à temps. Les choses tournaient très mal pour elle.

-Que vous veux la Shinra ?

-Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda Anju pour gagner du temps.

L'homme à la voix grinçante soupira.

-La Shinra vous a reçu dans son laboratoire, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui...

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, mentit-elle, on ne m'a pas dit.

Anju avait décidé que lui dire les propriétés de son sang s'il ne le savait pas était idiot. Si elle lui disait qu'allait il donc lui faire ? Elle préférât ne pas tenter et ne dit rien.

-Les Turks vous encadre, Rufus Shinra vous a reçu lui même. Deux fois. Un dossier secret est à votre nom mais aucun document d'identité n'existe à ce même nom et vous ne savez pas pourquoi ?

-Non, confirma Anju. On m'a forcé à voir Rufus et à aller au laboratoire. Et je ne sais rien à propos d'un dossier secret.

Elle laissa volontairement sous silence le problème de son identité. Une nouvelle claque partit droit dans la mâchoire de la jeune fille qui ne pût cette fois s'empêcher de gémir.

-Menteuse, accusa la voix.

Reno, Tifa, tout le monde ou n'importe qui, pensa Anju, venez m'aider !

* * *

Au même moment, dans les locaux de la Shinra, où plus précisément dans le bureau du président, un certain blond pas commode enrageait après son employé :

-Comment ça, tu l'as perdue ? Demanda-t-il entre ses dents.

-Je ne l'ai pas perdue boss, elle s'est faite enlevée, se défendit Reno pas de meilleur humeur que son patron.

-Tu en es sûr ? Elle ne se serait pas ENCORE enfuie par hasard ? Aucune raison n'aurait pu lui en donner l'envie n'est ce pas ? Soupçonna le président qui connaissait bien son employé.

Là, Reno trouva tout à coup ses pieds fascinants...

-Peut être bien qu'on s'est chamaillé, avoua Reno, mais c'est votre faute aussi ! Fallait la mettre avec Elena ! Et de toute façon, elle ne s'est pas enfuie, on l'a enlevé. J'en suis sur ! Insista-t-il.

Le président Shinra ne pût retenir un soupir rageur. Décidément, cette fille était un nid à problème... Si elle n'était pas si importante, il l'aurait bien laissée mourir...

-Bon je te crois, reprit-il, mais maintenant que comptes-tu faire ?

-Il y a déjà Tifa et Cloud ainsi que d'autre de leurs potes d'Avalanche qui interrogent les gens autour du bar et cherchent des indices. Et je viens d'aller voir Tseng, il commence d'organiser les recherches.

Avec son parfait timing habituel, Tseng choisit ce moment pour entrer. Il salua d'un signe de tête son patron et, avec l'efficacité habituelle, commença son rapport.

-Nous venons de constater des traces de piratages dans le réseau informatique et,

-Comment ça, vous VENEZ de constater ? Demanda Rufus de plus en plus furieux.

-Aucun pare feu n'a réagi. Celui qui a fait cela est très fort ou bien...

-Ou bien nous avons une taupe, conclut Reno sombrement. Avoir une taupe n'était jamais bon à la Shinra. Des têtes allaient tomber... Et pas qu'au sens figuré. Rufus n'était un homme ni patient ni magnanime.

-Ou bien nous avons une taupe, confirma Tseng. Le laboratoire vient cependant de me confirmer qu'une puce avait été implanté au code n°217

-Hey, elle s'appelle Anju, pas 217, coupa Reno qui haïssait qu'on puisse être froid au point d'appeler une pauvre gosse par un numéro.

-Une puce ? Intervint Rufus, ignorant la remarque de son employé.

-Oui, on peut savoir approximativement où elle est, indiqua Tseng.

-Je prends l'hélico avec Rude. Dis à Elena de rejoindre Avalanche avec un radar.

-Reno, c'est moi qui donne les... Tseng s'interrompit et soupira. Son employé était déjà parti.

* * *

Reno s'installa dans l'hélicoptère et démarra l'engin pendant que Rude, assis à côté de lui mettait en place le radar que lui avait programmé le laboratoire et qui permettrait de trouver Anju. En quelques instants un bip répétitif se déclencha. Un point rouge s'allumait par intermittence sur l'écran.

-Elle est vers les réacteurs Shinra désaffectés, on y sera en 10 minutes annonça Rude. Mais Reno on ne devrait pas att...

-Et c'est partiiii ! Coupa Reno en criant pour couvrir le fracas du décollage. Une fois en l'air, il reprit, plus sérieux. Écoute Rude, je sais que ça peut être dangereux mais je me sens un peu coupable pour la gamine, alors on va pas attendre que les chefs se décident à se bouger le fion pendant qu'il arrive Dieu sait quoi à une pauvre gosse hein ?

Rude acquiesça en souriant légèrement. Reno ne changerait jamais. Mais c'était aussi pour ça qu'on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

* * *

De son côté Tifa marchait autour du Septième Ciel avec Cloud et eut un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Pauvre gosse... Comme si elle n'avait déjà pas assez d'ennui comme ça... Je serai triste s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Et Reno, je ne t'en parle même pas.

Cloud ne dit rien mais serra la main de Tifa dans la sienne quand Elena débarqua en courant. Une fois à leur niveau elle s'expliqua entre deux souffles.

-Le labo avait placé un émetteur sur la fille au cas où. Elle est vers le réacteur 4. Reno et Rude sont certainement déjà là-bas, ils sont partis en hélico.

Tout Reno ça, de foncer tête baissée...

-Il faut les rejoindre au plus vite. On ne sait pas combien sont les kidnappeurs d'Anju.

* * *

Pendant que les secours arrivaient, Anju était très mal en point. Son kidnappeur avait tenu sa promesse et l'avait battue comme plâtre. Cependant, elle n'avait rien dit. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il lui ferait si elle avouait. Alors qu'Anju, qui s'était habituée à ne rien voir, sentit qu'un coup allait partir la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

-Stop. Laisse nous, ordonna la nouvelle voix.

Celle ci était plus grave, plus ferme aussi.

-Mademoiselle Mumyo, vous savez il va falloir finir par parler où vos blessures vont s'aggraver. Je préférerai épargner un si joli visage mais si vous m'y forcez, je vous ferai mal, très mal... Nous, nous avons tout notre temps. Mais vous ?

Moi aussi fut tentée de rétorquer la jeune fille mais trouva plus intelligent de se taire. De toute façon si elle n'économisait pas ses forces, elle allait finir par s'évanouir.

Soudain, Anju entendit un son ténu au loin. Des coups de feu. L'homme en face d'elle avait dû les entendre aussi car elle l'entendit sortir de la pièce en jurant. La jeune fille resta là en sang, épuisée, à attendre que quelqu'un vienne la chercher. Elle luttait contre le sommeil car elle se doutait que c'était plus l'évanouissement qui la guettait que le sommeil. Et elle savait que s'évanouir n'était jamais bon surtout si elle avait un commotion cérébrale. Enfin, c'est ce que l'on disait dans les films...

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée mais le bruit lui parut comme venir de loin. Une voix lui parla mais elle ne comprit pas.

* * *

Comme prévu, au bout de dix minutes, Reno et Rude était arrivés à l'endroit que le signal indiquait. Un réacteur se tenait face à eux et juste à côté, dans son ombre, le bâtiment des agents de maintenance. C'était ça. Elle devait être là. Ni une ni deux, Reno avança en direction du bâtiment. Rude ne tenta même pas de le retenir. Il savait que quoiqu'il arrive, son compère n'attendrait pas les renforts. Il ne restait plus qu'à prier que ces derniers arrivent avant que les choses ne tournent au vinaigre. En se rapprochant, les deux Turks purent distinguer deux gardes à l'entrée du bâtiment. Reno contourna le bâtiment en prenant garde à ne pas se faire remarquer pendant que Rude faisait de même de l'autre côté. Ils assommèrent les deux gardes en même temps et sans un bruit.

Deux de moins, pensa Reno. Ce qui ne voulait rien dire puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée du nombre exact de kidnappeurs. Lentement, il ouvrit la porte du bâtiment et tomba nez à nez avec trois hommes.

-Oups. Fut tout ce que put dire Reno avant que la fusillade ne commence.

Les coups de feu fusèrent alors que Reno fuyait à couvert en appelant Rude au secours mais les hommes en face était mal entraîné et certainement pas des pros. Les deux Turks finirent donc par en venir à bout. Ils inspectèrent ensuite une pièce sur leur droite. Rien.

-Rude, y a plus qu'une pièce...

D'un hochement de tête, Reno prit les devants, couvert par son collègue. D'un coup de pied, il ouvrit la porte pour tomber face à une pièce vide. Exception faite d'une chaise en son centre. Avec une blonde attachée dessus.

-Anju ! S'exclama Reno soulagé.

Il courut pour être face à elle et pouvoir la détacher. La vision qu'il eut d'elle l'immobilisa quelques instants. La gamine était en sang. On avait dû la frapper au visage de nombreuses fois et elle commençait à perdre connaissance.

-Yo Anju ! Cria Reno en détachant ses cordes. Réponds moi, tu ne dois pas t'endormir ok ? On sait jamais ! Tu es consciente dis ?

-Reno... murmura-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

C'était étrange, elle le regardait mais ne semblait pas vraiment le voir pour autant.

-Tu peux marcher tu pense ? Ton visage est amoché mais il ne t'ont pas frappé ailleurs...

-Je pense que je pourrai mais... commença-t-elle d'une voix faible

-Mais quoi ? La pressa Reno. Il devait se dépêcher de l'emmener à la Shinra.

-Je suis … aveugle. Finit par lâcher Anju en pleurant.

Le turk crut qu'une tonne de brique venait de lui tomber dessus. Qu'avait-on donc fait à cette gamine ?

-Reno... intervint Rude. Le temps pressait. Si jamais du renfort ennemi arrivait avant le leur...

-Oui , oui. Allez hop ! Il prit Anju dans ces bras, et elle entoura son cou avec ses bras pour ne pas tomber. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis sûr que c'est temporaire, murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

Et Reno espera vraiment qu'il avait raison. Si la gamine devenait aveugle à cause de sa mauvaise humeur juste parce qu'il manquait de sexe... Non, jamais il ne se pardonnerait un truc comme ça. Et dieu savait qu'il y en avait déjà beaucoup des choses qu'il ne se pardonnait pas.

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. La suite au prochaine épisode !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour, me revoilà avec un chapitre plus tôt que prévu parce que la semaine prochaine je pars en vacances et mon copain est là pendant trois semaines donc je n'ai aucune idée de quand je pourrais publier le prochain. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, même si ça peut être long, pas d'arrêt d'écriture prévu. (En fait j'ai déjà écrit cinq chapitre d'avance mais il faut que je les corrige avant de les publier).

Comme d'habitude, merci pour vos reviews lizbeth et florette. Ca me fait plaisir de voir que même si c'est un OC, Anju vous plait quand même assez :) et surtout n'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques si des choses vous contrarie que je puisse corriger ou améliorer :)

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Un sale boulot.**

"Rude, appelle Elena et dis lui qu'on a récupéré la gosse."

Soudain, Anju sentit Reno la déposer sur une surface molle, sûrement un fauteuil. Voyant le trouble de sa protégée qui tentait de toucher tout ce qui était autour d'elle pour se repérer, le regard de Reno se fit triste. Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle, commença de soigner doucement ses blessures avec le peu qu'ils avaient dans l'hélicoptère et lui expliqua :

"Tu es dans l'hélico, assise à l'arrière. Tu sais celui qui t'a récupéré quand tu es tombée du ciel ? Je suis avec Rude et on ne va pas tarder à partir."

Anju fit signe qu'elle avait compris. Il finit de désinfecter ses plaies et plaça les bandages. Cependant une fois la tâche finie, Reno ne bougea pas. Rude arqua un sourcil en guise de question.

"Rude, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Elle a besoin de soin mais y a peut-être une taupe à la Shinra... Si on l'emmène au labo...

-Anju, commença le Turk chauve, tu peux nous décrire ce qui s'est passé la dedans ?"

Elle acquiesça et commença son récit.

"On m'a enlevé dans les toilettes de Tifa, je crois."

Les deux Turks acquiescèrent même si elle ne pouvait pas les voir.

"J'étais attachée et je ne voyais rien quand un homme est rentré. Il voulait savoir pourquoi j'intéressais la Shinra.

-Il ne savait pas ? Demanda Reno surpris qu'on l'enlève sans savoir pour son sang.

-Non.

-Et tu lui as dit quoi ?

-Rien. Il m'a frappé mais j'ai pensé que ce serait pire s'il savait."

Bien, pensa Reno, courageuse petite gamine. Il lui plaça une main sur l'épaule et serra légèrement pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait bien fait. Peu importait la raison de son enlèvement, si elle avait avoué son ''pouvoir", ils l'auraient certainement emmenée dans un endroit où les Turks n'auraient jamais put la récupérer.

"Au bout d'un moment, un autre homme est entré. Il a ordonné au premier de sortir et a commencé de m'interroger aussi. Mais pas longtemps. Vous êtes arrivés juste après. Ah, et le premier m'a dit que si je répondais il me rendrait la vue ! Donc c'est peut être soignable ? Enfin il a peut être menti..."

Anju baissa la tête et lutta pour ne pas pleurer. Reno allait demander à quoi ressemblaient les deux hommes mais se mordit la langue. Ces salauds l'avaient rendue aveugle pour ça. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir si les deux tortionnaires, dont celui qui semblait être le chef, étaient parmi les cadavres ou non. Ce qui confirmait l'hypothèse d'une taupe, pensa Reno. Pourquoi vouloir tant se cacher sinon ? Emmener Anju à la Shinra n'était pas prudent mais que faire d'autre ? Il n'y a que là bas qu'ils pourraient peut être soigner ses yeux.

"Anju, commença-t-il doucement, on rentre à la Shinra. Mais tu dois savoir qu'il y a peut être un de ceux qui t'ont enlevé là bas... Mais on sera avec toi, t'inquiète. Il t'arrivera plus rien. Je te promets."

La jeune fille chercha la main de Reno pour la serrer en quête de réconfort. Quand son cauchemar finirait-il ? Voyant sa détresse, le Turk tendit sa main et serra celle de la gamine avec maladresse. Il n'était vraiment pas doué pour ça. Sans réfléchir, il se releva, l'embrassa sur le front et partit s'asseoir derrière les commandes pour faire décoller l'hélicoptère. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait embrassé mais ça lui avait parut être la chose à faire avant de la laisser seule dans ses ténèbres.

Rude soupira en s'asseyant à la droite du pilote. Voilà que son collègue faisait des promesses ! Il pressentait que son ami déjà incontrôlable habituellement allait devenir encore pire...

Au bout d'un temps qu'Anju jugea interminable même si cela n'avait dû être que quelques minutes, l'hélicoptère se posa sur la plate-forme en haut de la Shinra. Reno la reprit dans ses bras et elle se raccrocha autour de son cou pendant que celui ci rentrait dans le bâtiment. Elle sentit l'air chaud de l'intérieur contraster sur sa peau avec celui, plus frais, de la nuit dehors. Ils franchirent quelques portes, prirent un ascenseur, puis encore quelques portes et Reno la posa enfin sur ce qui semblait être un lit. Enfin, pensa Anju, elle était si fatiguée...

"Un médecin va arriver, Rude est parti le chercher", expliqua le Turk en touchant l'épaule d'Anju.

Anju reprit la main de Reno dans la sienne. Elle ne voyait rien et quand personne ne parlait, sentir la main du Turk dans la sienne faisait office de cordon qui la rattachait à la réalité. Il parut comprendre car il lui serra gentiment la main et s'assit à côté d'elle.

Le médecin finit par entrer suivi par Rude.

"Alors mademoiselle comment allez-vous ? Demanda une voix grinçante.

Anju se paralysa et ne répondit rien. Le médecin commença ses examens.

-Votre vue va revenir mademoiselle. On vous a administré un paralysant temporaire du nerf optique. Mais avec une simple injection, votre vue reviendra. Je vais vous faire une prise de sang avant..."

Reno fronça les sourcils. Anju devrait être contente, ou au moins soulagée, alors pourquoi ne disait-elle rien ? Soudain, il se rendit compte que sa main fine tremblait dans la sienne. Il remarqua enfin qu'elle tremblait en fait de tout son corps. Il jeta un regard à Rude qui comprit tout de suite et se rapprocha du médecin dans son dos. Avant que celui-ci n'ait put faire la prise de sang, un revolver était pointé sur l'arrière de son crâne. L'homme se figea.

"Plus un geste ou je tire, précisa Rude.

-Tire quand même, lâcha Reno qui tenait maintenant une Anju tremblante de peur dans ses bras. Tu as reconnu la voix n'est ce pas ?"

La jeune fille hocha la tête contre le torse du Turk. Ce dernier examina le médecin de plus prêt. Il était petit avec des cheveux blonds, des lunettes et, derrière celles-ci, un regard noir où perçait le vice et la haine. Comment n'avait il pas compris plus tôt ? La paix avec Avalanche l'avait ramolli.

L'inconnu se rendit sans une hésitation. Pas le genre courageux, pensa Reno avec mépris. Il arracha sa carte de médecin.

"Docteur Rayne hein ? Rude, tu l'emmènes à l'ombre ?

Le turk chauve acquiesça.

-Et tu préviens nos patrons ?"

Le turk soupira mais acquiesça de nouveau. De toute façon, quelqu'un devait rester avec la fille. Autant que ce soit Reno.

Une fois Rude parti, Reno lâcha Anju qui paraissait être légèrement calmée et appela un nouveau médecin. Sans prendre la peine de justifier l'arrestation du premier il prit le nouvel arrivant par les épaules et l'amena devant Anju.

"Parle, ordonna-t-il au médecin.

-Euh, bonjour ? Obéit celui-ci.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, Reno entendit le rire de la gamine.

-C'est bon Reno, lui je ne le connaît pas."

Après avoir désinfecter ses plaies qui s'avérèrent minimes, le médecin apprit à Anju qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil suffirait à lui rendre la vue au matin. Le paralysant n'était pas fait pour durer dans le temps. Prenant les indications du médecin au pied de la lettre, Reno ramena la gamine chez lui et la jeta sur son lit avec l'interdiction d'encore s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Il lui dit de se reposer et commença de partir.

"Tu ne vas pas dormir n'est ce pas ? Demanda Anju qui, malgré les paroles de Reno, sentait que quelque chose n'était pas normal chez lui.

-Non, j'ai un truc pas drôle à faire. Dors", ordonna-t-il. Et il partit.

Anju serra les couvertures contre elle quand elle entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce. Pendant une seconde la peur la paralysa. Puis l'inconnue prit la parole.

"C'est moi, Tifa. Je viens de croiser Reno, il m'a fait entrer, m'a demandé de veiller sur toi cette nuit et il est parti. Je vais dormir sur le canapé cette nuit. Si jamais quelque chose ne va pas, réveille moi."

Anju remercia Tifa et, une fois la porte fermée, se laissa emportée dans un sommeil tourmenté.

De son côté, Reno marchait le long de la grande avenue plongée dans la nuit noire en fumant une cigarette. Il devait être au moins minuit. Il avait horreur des heures supplémentaires. Surtout des heures comme celles qui allaient venir. Il entra dans le bâtiment à moitié désert de la Shinra et pris l'ascenseur pour aller au deuxième sous-sol. Il entra dans un couloir peu éclairé où une multitude de portes identiques se suivait. Au bout de ce couloir, une porte laissait filtrer de la lumière. Reno entra.

"Alors ? Demanda-t-il à son collègue.

-Elena et Tseng cherche des infos sur les kidnappeurs. Nous, on doit le faire parler lui.

-Rah ! Râla Reno, pourquoi c'est toujours pour nous les sales boulots ?

-Tu préfères éplucher les rapports toute la nuit à la place d'Elena ?

-Nan. Plutôt on a fini, plus tôt j'irai me pieuter. C'est parti."

Reno appuya sur un bouton rouge qui fit éclater une lumière bleuâtre dans toute la pièce. L'homme qu'ils avaient enfermés tout à l'heure était là accroché contre le mur, à demi conscient et blessé à divers endroits. Rude avait déjà attaqué l'interrogatoire. La décharge d'électricité que venait de lui envoyer Reno l'avait néanmoins ramené à lui.

"Bon mec, on va être clair. Soit tu parles et je te tue vite. Soit tu parles pas et je te tue lentement. Clair ?" Demanda Reno en tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté du maudit bouton rouge.

L'homme dégoulinant de sang commença de trembler. De peur, crût Reno. Cependant, le médecin infiltré éclata de rire à la place. Un rire cruel et dément que le Turk n'aima pas du tout. Qui était donc ce type ?

"Vas-y, tue moi. Plus je souffrirai, plus ma renaissance dans l'autre monde sera glorieuse !" S'exclama le prisonnier.

Ces yeux se posèrent sur son geôlier et celui ci frissonna malgré lui. Il se reprit et émit un long sifflement.

"Et ben ! Bien taré celui là ! Hein Rude ?"

Le Turk hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Comme souvent. Reno reprit donc.

"Qui t'as convaincu de telles conneries ? Revenir dans un monde meilleur ! Et puis quoi encore ? Pff, tas de crétins !"

La provocation marcha comme prévu et l'homme se remit à parler.

"Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu n'es qu'un pion. Moi, je suis un agent de la création. Un surhomme !

Un autre éclair de lumière bleue éclaira la pièce une fraction de seconde.

-Juste pour te rappeler que, surhomme ou pas, tu grilles comme nous tous, précisa Reno pas content du tout de la tournure que prenait cette histoire. Un agent de la création, mon cul oui ! S'exclama ce dernier.

-Moque toi si tu veux mais les étoiles de l'apocalypse me vengeront. Vous ne pourrez pas nous vaincre, pions de la Shinra. Torturez moi tant que vous voudrez, je ne sais rien. Je ne suis qu'Asterion."

Reno ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Il était bouche bée. Qu'est ce c'était que ce charabia ? Les étoiles de l'apocalypse... Ce nom lui disait quelque chose mais...

Voyant que son partenaire n'arrivait pas à assembler le puzzle, Rude le rappela :

"Asterion est une étoile. Les étoiles de l'apocalypse sont un groupe extrémiste qui, en plus de haïr la Shinra, prône la mort pour une meilleur vie après. On les a trouvé regroupé autour du cratère nord et devant l'expansion du groupe et de sa pensée, Tseng nous a demandé de faire des recherches discrètement.

-Aaaaah ! S'exclama Reno. Je me souviens ! Le tas de paperasse chiante sur les étoiles !

-Alors vous connaissez notre groupe ? Vous êtes bien bêtes de dire cela devant moi, se moqua le médecin décidément pas très équilibré.

-Mouais", conclut Reno avant de d'abattre l'homme d'une balle entre les deux yeux.

Il se détourna de sa victime et pris le téléphone fixé au mur de la cellule.

"La morgue, un colis pour vous, salle 105."

Il raccrocha et se dirigea vers la sortie.

"Il n'aurait rien dit de plus de toute façon, se justifia-t-il auprès de son collègue. Rude, t'as vu ce type ? Faut pas prendre le risque de le laisser vivre."

Rude acquiesça. Reno avait raison mais quelque chose de malsain se dégageait de toute cette histoire... Comme son collègue, Reno avait la certitude que tout cela ne s'arrêterait pas encore.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous, me revoilà de retour après pas si longtemps que cela finalement ^^. J'ai eu la très bonne surprise en regardant mes e-mails de voir que l'on m'avait laissée des reviews. Youpi ! Je suis vraiment super touchée de voir que cette histoire plait malgré le fait que FFVII soit maintenant un très vieux jeu. (moi, je ne m'en lasse pas mais bref ! mdr)

Donc merci à Héloise qui a tout lu d'une traite mdr je fais ça aussi quand une fiction m'accroche vraiment:) ; merci aussi à Lizbeth pour ses encouragements et sa participation régulière.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Attentat**

Quand Anju rouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, la lumière du soleil qui filtrait entre les rideaux l'aveugla. Et pour la première fois, elle fut ravie de la sensation. Elle n'était plus aveugle. D'un bond, elle sortit du lit et trottina jusque dans le salon. Elle crut trouver Tifa mais ce fut Reno qu'elle vit assis dans le canapé en train de manger des croissants. Il était toujours dans son uniforme de Turk mais il s'était lavé, ses cheveux était encore mouillé. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir dormi. Il l'entendit arriver et se dirigea vers elle. D'un coup d'œil, il vérifia qu'elle n'avait aucune blessure qui se ne soit infectée. Elle le laissa faire quelques instants et quand il fut satisfait de ne voir que des coupures et un bleu sur sa pommette gauche, elle lui annonça en souriant :

"Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je suis contente de te voir !"

Reno parut surpris au début puis il comprit et il sourit à son tour.

"Alors comme ça tu revois gamine ? J'avoue que ça doit être top de pouvoir enfin revoir mon physique de rêve.

-Cloud est plus beau que toi, répondit ladite gamine en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé pour manger un morceau. Elle avait vraiment très faim.

-Pff ! Cette tête de chocobo ? Bien sûr oui ! S'exclama Reno, un peu vexé quand même. Et tu as dit plus beau. Donc tu me trouves beau !

-Oui, allez c'est ça t'es beau !" Rigola Anju.

Reno vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il était soulagé qu'elle aille bien malgré sa nuit d'hier. Il vérifia qu'elle n'avait pas de problème à bouger et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher

"Dis donc, avec Tifa, vous avez acheté ton pyjama où ? Dans un sex shop ? C'est pas un short que t'as, c'est une ceinture !

-Je suis bien dedans ! Et de toute façon, en quoi ça te dérange ? Je suis une gamine hein ? Et tu n'es pas un pervers, n'est ce pas ?" Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Bon, elle le faisait un peu exprès. Anju n'était pas une petite fille naïve en matière d'homme. Elle devait au moins ça à Alexander, son ex maintenant, supposa-t-elle. Elle avait bien remarqué les réactions de Reno. C'était un homme après tout. Et surtout, c'était Reno. Cependant, tant qu'il la traiterai comme une gamine, elle continuerait de le titiller. Sa fierté de femme en dépendait.

"Oui, tu es une gamine. Avoir 17 ans ne fait pas de toi une femme. Et je m'y connais en femme !

-Ca ! On en doute pas ! Ironisa Anju en levant les yeux au ciel. Et toi tu as beau être plus vieux, tu es un gamin aussi ! C'était quoi cette colère hier soir au bar ?"

Apparemment, même avec le choc de l'enlèvement, elle ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir avec son petit coup de colère qui avait précédé son kidnapping.

"Je me suis déjà excusé ! S'exclama le turk.

-Non, tu t'es pas excusé, menteur ! Rétorqua la jeune fille.

Silence.

-Ah oui...

-Comment ça ''ah oui'' ?!

-Je me suis excusé, insista Reno, mais t'étais plus là."

Oups, pensa-t-il. Il scruta la gamine, craignant que de repenser à hier soir ne la bouleverse. Pas plus traumatisé que ça, Anju planta un regard sérieux dans celui du Turk et ordonna :

-Ben recommence alors !

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, Reno rougit en repensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit ce soir là. Non, pas question qu'il recommence. Jamais ! Il reprit son air neutre mais trop tard.

-Ooooh ! Pourquoi tu rougis ? Demanda Anju avec un air machiavélique tout en se rapprochant du Turk. Qu'est ce que tu as bien pu me dire de si honteux... Je veux savoir !

-Non, tu sauras pas et je ne m'exc...

Une énorme détonation retentit et fit trembler les murs. Anju eut le réflexe idiot de mettre ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Non, contre toute attente, le ciel ne lui tomberait pas sur la tête aujourd'hui. Cependant, lorsqu'elle regarda Reno prête à ce que celui ci se moque d'elle, elle le vit fixer un point derrière elle. Elle se tourna et vit enfin ce qui paralysait son compagnon. Par la fenêtre du salon, on pouvait voir une épaisse fumée noire s'élever dans le ciel. Un des bâtiments de la Shinra était en feu.

-Habille-toi. Vite, dit Reno d'un ton si sérieux qu'Anju, déjà pas rassurée, prit peur.

Elle s'exécuta. Elle attacha rapidement ses cheveux sales de la veille et suivit le Turk au pas de course. Ils furent vite sur les lieux de l'explosion. Au premier signe, Anju se figea. Reno la prit par la main et la tira dans le charnier. Il devait aller voir plus avant ce qui se passait et, même s'il répugnait à montrer cette horreur à une gosse, il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule non plus.

Anju se rendit vaguement compte que Reno la tirait vers Tifa et Cloud qui devaient être arrivés avant eux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour d'elle. Des dizaines de cadavres jonchaient le sol au milieu des débris du bâtiment. Principalement des employés de la Shinra mais aussi des passants qui se trouvaient à proximité. Des gens blessés hurlaient à la mort et certains, Anju le savait, finiraient par mourir vraiment. Des inconnus criaient, des enfants pleuraient de peur ou de chagrin. Mais le pire, c'était l'odeur. Une infâme odeur de chair brûlée qui vous prenait la gorge. Anju sentit son estomac se retourner. Elle tomba à genoux et se mit à vomir. Elle sentit quelqu'un lui tenir les épaules pour la forcer à se relever et l'emmener à l'écart. Tifa. Elles s'assirent dans un coin et après avoir bu à la bouteille d'eau que Tifa lui tendait, elle recommença de regarder autour.

-Quelle horreur, fut tout ce qu'elle put dire.

-Oui. Tifa n'était guère plus bavarde.

Anju continua de regarder le charnier et vit qu'au milieu des débris, Cloud aidait à soigner les blessés à l'aide de materias et de bandages alors que Reno hurlait des ordres à la ronde à destination des membres du SOLDIER présents. Elle remarqua ensuite qu'Elena faisait de même un peu plus loin.

-Comment font-ils ? Devant l'incompréhension de Tifa, elle ajouta : Cloud et Reno.

-Ah... Et bien, je suppose qu'après des années de guerre et de carnages dans ce genre, on finit par être de moins en moins choqué. Enfin non, je crois que c'est plutôt que l'on arrive mieux à se contrôler.

-Qui a bien put faire ça ?

-Les étoiles de l'apocalypse, répondit Reno qui était revenu vers les filles à l'instant. Ceux qui t'ont enlevé. On en est pas sur mais c'est une trop grosse coïncidence.

-C'est horrible de faire ça. Ces types sont des monstres.

Anju, sous le choc, n'avait pas réfléchi. Ce ne fut que quand elle vit la douleur dans les yeux de Reno qu'elle comprit son erreur.

-Reno, toi, c'est pas par...

-Peu importe, coupa-t-il d'un air détaché. Tifa ramène là au bar et restes y. Maintenant, ordonna-t-il.

Anju se laissa tirer jusqu'au Septième Ciel. Une fois arrivée, elle s'assit devant le comptoir et posa sa tête dans ses mains et pleura. Tifa lui caressa gentiment le dos.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton doux.

-Pour tellement de raison... Déjà, pour cette horrible charnier dehors. Ensuite, parce que, alors qu'un de mes rêves se réalise, ça tourne au cauchemar. Et puis, j'ai blessé Reno...

-Je suis sûr qu'il ne t'en veux pas à toi, continua Tifa doucement, il est juste triste parce qu'il repense à ses propres erreurs. Anju, ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Reno n'est pas un monstre. Je voulais pas dire ça.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr qu'il le sait. Tu verras avec lui ce soir mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

La journée passa avec un lenteur désespérante pour Anju. Elle avait aidé Tifa à nettoyer son bar toute la journée et avait espéré que cela lui changerait les idées. En vain, entre son enlèvement et l'attentat, elle allait finir folle. De plus, les journalistes, à la télévision, parlaient tous de l'attentat à la Shinra et le décompte des morts ne faisait qu'augmenter. Elle avait vu Reno à travers les caméra aussi, lorsque le président Shinra avait fait son annonce pour présenter ses condoléances aux familles et assurer à la population que les coupables seraient punis.

Reno ne revint au bar que tard ce soir là. Des clients étaient déjà arrivés et le bar croulait sous les discussions et les suppositions sur l'auteur éventuel de l'attentat. Évidemment, Rufus s'était gardé de dire qu'il connaissait déjà les coupables. Enfin, au environ de 22h, Reno entra dans le bar. Il fit signe à Anju de le rejoindre esquissa un salut à Cloud et Tifa et repartit sans même prendre un verre.

Sur le chemin, l'ambiance était silencieuse. Un de ces silences lourds que ni Reno ni Anju n'appréciaient beaucoup.

-Je suis désolée, finit par dire Anju.

La remarque surprit Reno qui s'arrêta en pleine marche.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il avec un air d'incompréhension écrit sur le visage.

-Ben, les auteurs de l'attentat... j'ai dit que c'était des monstres. Je ne parlais pas de toi...

-Arf, tu sais je suis un monstre si l'on y réfléchit bien.

-Non, toi tu obéissais aux ordres.

-Et ceux qui ont fait ça, non ?

-Peut-être que si mais tu ne l'as pas fait de ton plein gré, toi.

-Oh si ! La Shinra est ma seule maison. Faire s'écrouler le secteur 7 sauvait la seule maison que j'ai jamais eu. Bien sûr je ne le referai pas aujourd'hui mais à l'époque, je l'ai fait de mon plein gré...

-Mais tu t'es rendu compte de ton erreur !

-Peut être qu'eux aussi regretteront...

Anju finissait par être à cours d'arguments. Il avait raison mais malgré tout pour elle, les autres était des monstres et pas lui.

-Je suppose que c'est une affaire de point de vue. Pour moi, tu es celui qui me protège des méchants. Donc tu ne peux pas être un monstre. Pour moi, tu es un peu le héros... Un héros pervers.

Reno étouffa un rire et passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

-Gamine ! La nargua-t-il.

Elle lui tira la langue mais ne se dégagea pas. Ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'appartement du Turk et ce n'est que là qu'ils se séparèrent. Reno ouvrit la porte et alla se jeter dans le canapé après avoir pris une bière dans le frigo.

-Reno, tu as besoin de dormir, le sermonna Anju en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil à côté.

-Je dormirais quand je serai mort.

-Si tu m'expliquais ce qui se passe alors ?

Anju avait décidé de changer de sujet. De toute façon, il ne lui obéirait pas alors autant qu'elle sache ce qu'il se passait.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir savoir ?

-Reno, râla-t-elle, contrairement à ce que tu répètes en boucle, je ne suis plus une enfant. Je peux encaisser. En plus, c'est bien plus effrayant de ne rien savoir... Dis moi. S'il te plait.

C'était vrai qu'elle pouvait encaisser, Reno l'avait constaté. Il soupira et finit par lui répondre.

-Le groupe qui t'a enlevé s'appelle les étoiles de l'apocalypse. Le groupe est constitué de fanatiques qui pensent que la Shinra est le mal incarné. Les plus bas membres du groupe ont des noms d'étoiles pour nom de code. D'après ce que l'on sait, le groupe est composé d'un chef qui se fait appeler Zodiak, le maitre des étoiles et dont on ignore la véritable identité, de 4 généraux qui commande chacun 2 capitaines. Tous les hauts gradés ont un nom de constellation. Pour le moment, on ne sait pas qui sont les généraux et les capitaines non plus. Ces noms de code ne nous facilite pas la tâche. En ce qui te concerne, il est fort probable que ton enlèvement ait servi de diversion à l'attentat. C'est pour cela que ceux qui t'ont enlevée n'étaient pas de bons guerriers. Zodiak est bien déterminé à faire tomber la Shinra et il utilisera ces pièces maîtresse à bon escient. 'Fin bref, encore un qui a perdu un paquet de cases !

-Et l'homme que vous avez arrêté ? Le médecin.

Reno hésita. D'une part, il était impressionné. Beaucoup de filles auraient paniquée, pris peur ou carrément pété un plomb. Mais non, Anju restait calme et s'appliquait à retenir le plus d'information possible pour comprendre le plus précisément possible sa situation. Toutefois, sur le chemin, elle venait de lui dire qu'elle ne le considérait pas comme un monstre et il hésitait à mettre à nouveau le sujet sur le tapis. De toute façon, son silence suffit.

-Tu l'as tué n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Je l'ai torturé aussi.

-Est-ce qu'il savait des choses ?

Une fois de plus, la gamine surprit Reno. Elle n'avait pas l'air plus choquée que ça par la mort de l'homme.

-Non, presque rien.

-Il y a d'autres espions à la Shinra ?

-Ça, c'est la question à mille points...

Reno finit sa bière et en prit une autre. Anju s'approcha des réserves d'alcool du Turk et décida de se servir carrément un whisky. Sa vie était en train de prendre un tournant terrifiant. Elle s'assit en face de Reno avec son whisky, du coca et des glaçons dans un bol. Reno la regarda faire d'abord avec des yeux ronds puis, après un haussement d'épaule, il l'imita.

-Et maintenant ? Demanda Anju. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

-Ca, c'est la question à deux mille points. Je suppose que Rufus va lancer une chasse à la sorcière dans la Shinra, que les Soldiers vont se déployer dans la ville et que les Turks vont passer faire coucou à cette secte de tarés. On sait qu'ils se terrent vers les grottes du cratère Nord.

Anju releva la tête d'un coup sec. Ils ne comptaient tout de même pas aller à quatre combattre une secte de nombre inconnu dans le fin fond d'une montagne tellement trouée de grotte qu'elle ressemblait à un gruyère géant ? Reno dut comprendre son inquiétude et précisa :

-On va aller larguer une bombe dans le cratère pour faire sortir les souris de leur gruyère. Sans danger. On restera dans l'hélico.

-Mouais...

Anju se resservit un whisky. Elle n'était pas au bout de s'inquiéter.

* * *

Bon encore une salle journée pour nos deux tourteraux mais je vous jure, le moments ''à deux'' arrivent ;) dans deux ou trois chapitres. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût néanmoins.

Ps : j'ai une petite question, une fois cette fic finie (ce n'est pas encore d'actualité mais je m'avance), que préfèreriez vous ? J'hésite entre faire une sorte de suite de celle là et en faire une nouvelle sur FVII mais sans aucune idée du couple à mettre dedans... Donc si vous avez une suggestion...


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour, bonjour ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Mais d'abord réponse aux reviews. Déjà merci à toutes pour vos messages qui me font bien plaisir et merci aussi pour les propositions de couple. Ensuite, la plupart ont réagi plus ou moins bien au fait qu'Anju ait bu du whisky. Je tiens tout d'abord à préciser que j'avais besoin de cette fin pour écrire le début de ce chapitre mdr et je me suis dit que si elle trouvait de quoi faire des cocktails chez Reno ça ne collerait pas avec le personnage. Je n'imaginais pas un homme comme Reno avec autre chose que du whisky et de la bière chez lui :P

Toutefois, je n'avais pas pensé que cela marquerait tant. En effet, je me souviens quand j'avais 17 ans... J'avoue m'être plus d'une fois retrouvée avec de mauvaise gueule de bois (même encore maintenant !) et du coup, ça ne m'a pas paru si surprenant de boire à son âge (sans parler de boire tout le temps bien sûr hein! mais exceptionnellement... ). Si j'ai écrit cette scène, c'est tout simplement parce que à sa place j'aurai sûrement fait ça. Du coup, lorsque j'ai lu vos reviews, je me suis dit ''mais je suis une alcolo en fait ? -" ''. De plus, je me suis dit qu'une fille comme Anju, pas mal livrée à elle même, devais être habituée au soirée avec ses amis et donc à l'alcool...

Enfin bref, j'espère que ça n'a pas trop choqué quand même mais c'est vrai que si j'ai mis le rating M c'est pour beaucoup de chose dont alcool, cigarettes, sexe et langage. (et le chapitre qui arrive n'est pas moins trash... j'ai honte ! mdr) Donc voilà, désolée pour ce petit coup de whisky mais vraiment quand j'ai écrit ce passage, ça ne m'a pas paru si surprenant... C'est moi qui doit être bizarre mdr

Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Pervers !

Anju se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un terrible mal de crâne. En plus, elle avait très chaud. On était au printemps d'accord, mais il ne faisait pas si chaud. Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent, elle vit le réveil passer du 5:59 ou 6:00 en émettant un tintamarre d'enfer. Alors qu'elle pensait que sa tête allait exploser un bras fin mais musclé tout de même passa au dessus de sa tête et écrase le haut du maudit appareil. Le silence revint. Anju restait tournée vers le réveil, paralysée. Elle ne se souvenait plus de la fin de soirée d'hier mais, à moins qu'elle ait bu au point de fuir l'appartement pour violer un étranger, il n'y avait pas de doute sur le propriétaire du bras. Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ?!

Évidement, elle ne savait plus... Bon, pensa-t-elle, instinct de survie élémentaire, ne pas bouger pour ne pas réveiller la bête et compter ses abatis. Elle avait un tee-shirt et une culotte. C'était déjà ça. Une culotte propre à priori. Oui, soyons réalistes, le sexe laisse des traces. Donc a priori pas de sexe. A priori...

-Bonjour, grogna Reno dans son dos.

Ah, apparemment la bête était réveillée quand même... Inspirant un grand coup, elle se retourna et fit face à une paire de pectoraux. Reno n'était pas très musclé mais il était tellement mince que le moindre muscle ressortait. Là, Anju eut une pensée pour sa propre absence de muscle. Elle n'était pas grosse, ni maigre mais elle n'avait absolument aucun muscle. Elle eut soudain honte à l'idée qu'il ait pu voir tous ses petits complexes sans qu'elle s'en souvienne. En fait, reflexion faite, elle préférait peut être ne pas s'en souvenir. La honte !

-Emue ? Demanda Reno avec sa vantardise habituelle en la voyant fixer son torse.

D'un geste, elle le poussa de toute ses petites forces et, grâce à l'effet de surprise, cela suffit à faire tomber l'insupportable Turk de son lit.

-Pervers ! Hurla-t-elle un octave trop aiguë pour les oreilles des deux ''colocataires'' qui se tinrent la tête a deux mains en gémissant. Elle fila dans la salle de bain, fit couler la douche et se jeta dessous.

-Souviens toiiiii ! s'ordonna-t-elle.

Soudain Reno entra en caleçon dans la salle de bain. Un caleçon très moche d'ailleurs...

-Et ben ? Te gênes pas surtout ! S'indigna la jeune fille.

-Silence femme ! Grogna le Turk. L'aspirine est là et je vais pas attendre que tu finisses ta crise de panique pour en prendre. En plus je vois rien.

Effectivement, les vitres de la douche était d'un blanc opaque des cuisses aux épaules d'Anju. Mais quand même ! Elle continua de le dévisager d'un air indigné jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte enfin.

Elle sursauta quand il entra à nouveau.

-Et grouille toi ! Je dois aller bosser, moi.

-Muffle ! hurla Anju. Reno sortit en se massant les tempes et en râlant après ''les femmes et leur voix suraiguë".

Une fois sa douche finie, Reno prit sa place. Finalement ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux face à face, le comptoir de la cuisine au milieu. Anju fixait Reno comme si les souvenirs de la soirée d'hier étaient inscrit sur son front.

-Quoi ? Finit-il par dire en louchant dans un effort vain pour voir son propre front.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Demanda-t-elle toujours concentrée.

Reno éclata de rire et prit un air machiavélique.

-Tu ne te souviens plus ?

-Non. Anju ne riait pas. Elle savait que l'alcool lui avait parfois joué des tours et elle espérait que la casse était limitée.

Reno hésita à la taquina mais finit par lui dire la vérité.

-Tu as pleuré. Tu as pleuré sur tout et sur rien. Sur ton monde que tu ne verrais plus, sur ton sang à materia, sur l'attentat, sur ton enlèvement, même sur moi ! Ajouta-t-il avec un rire qu'Anju perçut comme gêné.

-Sur toi ?

Soudain, la nuit lui revint en mémoire.

_-Reno, pleurait-elle, ta vie elle est trop triste en fait ! T'es orphelin, t'es exploité par la Shinra, t'as fait plein de chose mal que tu regrettes et je suis sûr que ça te travaille. En plus t'es un alcoolique, tu fumes comme un pompier et t'es un pervers ! C'est trop triiiiiiste !_

_Reno l'avait regardé avec un air circonspect._

_-Je sais pas si je dois en rire, être triste où être vexé !_

_Il avait rit._

_-Pourquoi tu pleures là ? Je suis peut être un orphelin alcoolique, fumeur, pervers et exploité mais je le vis bien !_

_Il l'avait prit dans ces bras en riant._

_-Hey, Anju, arrête de pleurer, ok ? Tu es saoule en plus, c'est ridicule._

_Elle l'avait frappé dans le dos mais avait arrêté de pleurer malgré tout. Lorsqu'elle avait levé la tête vers lui, il avait essuyé un sillon de larmes sur sa joue et avait placé son front contre celui d'Anju._

_-Tu vas me rendre fou avec tout le bazar que tu mets dans ma vie tu sais ? Et pas dans le sens romantique ! Je vais vraiment finir taré... Bon à enfermer._

_-Ce sera à cause de l'alcool, avait-elle dit d'une petite voix._

_Il avait rit encore. Plus légèrement cette fois._

_-C'est toi qui me dit ça ?_

_Il l'avait embrassé. Tendrement d'abord. Elle s'était laissé faire, sans même se poser de question. Elle avait juste pensé que c'était agréable. Bien mieux que les baisers qu'elle avait connue avant. Puis, son baiser s'était fait plus affamé, plus intense. Elle avait glissé ses mains dans le dos du Turk sous sa chemise blanche. Ça lui avait fait comme un électrochoc. Il l'avait prise par les épaules et il l'avait fait reculer d'un pas._

_-Woh, j'ai dû trop boire aussi en fait. Contrairement à ce que tu dis, je suis pas un pervers, je profite pas des filles bourrées. Enfin si. Mais pas là. Bref ! Au lit._

_Il l'avait guidé jusqu'au lit et lorsqu'elle s'était couchée c'était elle qui lui avait demandé de rester dormir avec elle. Ils n'avaient rien fait de plus et elle s'était endormie._

-Ah... finit par dire Anju en se souvenant finalement.

-Hum, euh, bref ! Je pars pour le cratère Nord avec Rude. On rentre ce soir normalement. Mais prend quand même de quoi dormir chez Tifa au cas où. Je l'ai appelé pour la prévenir pendant que tu te douchais.

-On s'est embrassé, dit Anju incrédule en touchant ses lèvres.

-T'es obligé d'insister, dis ? Demanda Reno avec un rire gêné. Il aurait préféré qu'elle oublie ça. C'était gênant. Surtout que son comportement d'hier ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. A force de prendre soin d'elle pour le boulot, il finissait par la protéger tout le temps de tout, même de lui ! Si c'était pas un comble !

-T'as pas aimé ? Demanda Anju sans réfléchir.

Reno vira cramoisi.

-C'est quoi ces questions à la noix ? Ca va pas de demander ça ?! T'es pas une fille toi ! C'est pas possible ! Une fille ça devient rouge et ça piaille . Ca demande pas si... si c'était bien. Bref !

Anju sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Tu as aimé, conclut-elle.

-Suffit ! Râla Reno. Si j'avais vraiment aimé, tu pleurerais après ta virginité ! Lâcha Reno en essayant de cacher sa gène derrière des vulgarités. Il se dirigea vers la porte puis partit en direction du bar.

Anju ne se laissa pas démonter, le suivit et décida de le battre à son propre jeu. S'il voulait parler crûment, elle savait faire aussi. Elle espérait juste ne pas se trahir en rougissant.

-Tu sais, ça fait un bail que je pleure après. Ma virginité. Un beau blond avec un corps d'Apollon s'est pointé et badabooouuum ! Elle s'est enfuie à jamais ! Mon seul regret est qu'Alexander n'était pas un bon amant...

-Alexander c'est ce mec que ta mère voulait que tu ais ? Pourquoi tu es resté avec ?

Reno voulait absolument détourner le sujet du sexe. Déjà qu'il était bon pour une douche froide au boulot... Quelle genre de fille parlait de truc comme ça ?

-Bah, lui ou un autre !

Le turk ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça triste qu'une gamine avec la vie devant elle soit déjà si blasée. Normalement à son âge on rêvait du prince charmant, pas d'un bon amant. Enfin, s'il réfléchissait bien, à 17 ans lui non plus n'était plus un enfant. Tous les membres du Soldier non plus et Yuffie, Tifa et Aerith ne l'était probablement plus non plus. La vie n'était facile pour personne apparemment...

Ils arrivèrent enfin au bar de Tifa.

-Bye, gamine ! Salut Tifa ! Lança-t-il avant de repartir dans l'autre sens.

Tifa secoua la tête et sourit pendant qu'Anju râlait.

-Pourquoi il m'appelle tout le temps gamine ? Ca m'énèèèèrve ! Il a quoi lui 25 ans ! Tu parles d'un adulte ! Même pas foutu de mettre une cravate !

-Peut-être qu'il se protège... répondit la barmaid.

Anju ne comprit pas.

-Se protéger de quoi ?

-De te voir comme une jeune femme. Reno n'a jamais été amoureux après tout...

Anju vira cramoisi. Reno ? Amoureux ? Ben voyons ! Quoique... quand elle repensait à hier soir... Et elle alors ? D'habitude, avec un garçon elle décortiquait tous les signes d'attirance ou non et là, elle ne s'était même pas posé la question de savoir si elle l'appréciait ou non. Sans parler qu'elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse de toute façon. Certes, elle le trouvait... en fait, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot sur ce qu'elle pensait du Turk.

Même sans avoir été amoureuse, elle supposait que cela prenait du temps. Quoique, si l'on prenait en compte le fait qu'elle passait la plus grande partie de son temps avec lui... Mais lorsque l'on était amoureux, on le savait non ?

-C'est compliqué les sentiments hein ? Dit Tifa en souriant. Elle pouvait presque voir la fumée sortir des oreilles de la jeune fille à force de réfléchir.

-Tifa, ça fait quoi d'être amoureuse ? Demanda finalement Anju.

-Comment suis-je censée le savoir ? Répondit la barmaid en riant.

-Ben, tu es amoureuse de Cloud, non ?

Pour Anju, c'était comme une évidence. Mais lorsqu'elle vit Tifa rougir, elle se dit que peut être, elle aurait dût tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler. Elle faillit s'excuser quand Tifa répondit enfin.

-Je crois que c'est un sentiment de bien être quand tu es avec quelqu'un. Et puis il te manque quand il n'est pas là. Je crois que tu es amoureuse quand quelqu'un devient ton meilleur ami, ton confident, et ton amant tout à la fois. C'est un peu difficile à décrire mais c'est ça. Enfin c'est de la souffrance aussi parce que tout ce qu'il te dit te touche plus que les autres et bien sur il y a la jalousie...

Anju prit le temps de réfléchir à tout ça... Quand Tifa vit qu'elle était vraiment perturbée, elle ajouta :

-Ne te prends pas trop la tête. Lorsque deux personnes s'aiment, ça finit par devenir évident pour eux.

La jeune fille décida donc de se concentrer sur son travail et d'attendre de voir. Même si les paroles de Tifa restaient malgré tout dans un coin de sa tête.

De son côté, Reno venait d'arriver dans le bureau des Turks.

-Reno ! Cria Elena. Tu as fait ton compte rendu d'hier ?

-Oui, il est sur le bureau de Tseng.

-Menteur !

-Rude, on doit aller au cratère faire une petite surprise. C'est parti !

Et il s'en alla, ignorant Elena qui criait que Tseng ne serait pas content et qu'il allait le forcer à rester faire des heures supplémentaires pour faire ses rapports.

Les deux Turks mirent toute la matinée à rejoindre le cratère une fois là bas, ils repèrent une sorte de campement qui avoisinait les grottes. Rude vérifia aux jumelles et, une fois qu'il fut sûr que c'était bien leur cible, ils larguèrent la bombe. Une explosion fit trembler l'air et la fumée se mit à s'envoler vers le ciel.

-Bien fait ! S'exclama Reno. Ça leur donnera un goût de leur propre méthode.

-Reno, il y a un truc pas normal. Regarde.

Le turk aux cheveux rouges déclencha le pilote automatique et prit les jumelles pour regarder ce qui se passait plus bas. Rien. Pas un mouvement.

-C'est bizarre. Normalement, on devrait les voir courir dans tous les sens et fuir le campement.

-Hm, apparemment on était attendu.

-Tu crois ?

Reno eut juste le temps de finir sa question qu'il le vit. En haut du cratère, à une centaine de mètres juste en face de l'hélicoptère, un homme se tenait avec un bazooka sur l'épaule. Les deux Turks échangèrent un regard.

-C'est pas bon ça... constata Reno.

L'homme d'en face tira et un missile parti droit en direction de l'hélicoptère. Il l'atteignit en plein dans le pare brise de l'appareil, faisant exploser tout l'engin en vol.

* * *

Voilà voilà, fin de ce chapitre. Bon j'espère cette fois que je n'ai choquée personne... (vraiment, je m'en veux un peu pour l'alcool ... et dans ce chapitre aussi il y a du moralement discutable... ) Mais n'hésitez pas à me le dire si des choses vous gênent vraiment... Promis, c'est pas fait exprès !


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous. Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews et donc bon retour de vacances à **Shouipy** et non je ne veux la mort de personne, ne t'inquiètes pas mdr. **Crystal98**, merci de me rassurer je ne suis pas la seule alcoolique xD et moi aussi j'ai bien rit en écrivant le chapitre précédent :P **Heloise**, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et ne t'inquiète le vrai baiser (et le reste ! mouhaha !) arrive bientôt ! **HaruChizu** : moi aussi devant une bonne fic je rigole toute seule devant mon ordi. Ravie de voir que ma fic te plait :) et j'espère que tu n'as pas finie de rire avec les prochains chapitre. **Lizbeth** : Oui, ça a fait BOUM mdr ! Et j'ai eu une reviews d'une **guest** aussi donc merci pour ton soutien :)

Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre pour lequel j'ai pas mal rigolé en l'écrivant et aussi THE rencontre avec le méchant mdr

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : ''On est dans la merde !''**

Un missile parti droit en direction de l'hélicoptère. Il l'atteignit en plein dans le pare brise de l'appareil, faisant exploser tout l'engin en vol.

Le tireur, un homme brun aux yeux bleus d'une bonne trentaine d'année, se mit à sourire d'un air mauvais. Voilà ce qui arriverait bientôt à toute la Shinra. Ils mourraient tous pour les punir de leurs péchés.

Enfin ça, c'était ce qu'il pensait car en contrebas dans la forêt vierge qui avait désormais envahit ce lieu autrefois désert, un certains Turk aux cheveux rouges appelait à l'aide, pendu par son parachute dans un arbre.

-Ruuuuude ! Au secours ! Cria Reno en remuant frénétiquement des bras et des jambes.

-Tais toi Reno ! Tu vas nous faire repérer. Le réprimanda celui ci, pas mieux loti que son collègue.

Reno constata enfin que l'autre Turk était lui aussi accroché dans un arbre voisin et qu'aucun des deux n'était vraiment en position d'aider l'autre.

-Super ! Râla-t-il en continuant de s'agitant, des fois que les branches cèdent... On a l'air malin ! Comment on fait maintenant ?

-Tu as toujours ton couteau dans ta poche ?

-Celui pour couper le saucisson ? Demanda le Turk sans comprendre.

-Reno, ce couteau à saucisson comme tu dis est censé nous servir dans ces moments là. Le mien a dût tomber...

Soudain, le Turk finit par réaliser et se contorsionna pour vérifier ses poches malgré les anses qui le tenait au parachute. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Sans même prendre le temps de prévenir son collègue, il commença de couper les cordages.

-Non, Reno tu devrais aller moins vi...

Trop tard, le Turk avait déjà finit de couper les cordages et entamait une chute en direction du sol, brisant toutes les branches en dessous de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'une, plus épaisse que les autres ne cèdent pas. Rude vit son collègue atterrir lourdement à califourchon sur la branche puis, dans un gémissement de douleur, glisser de la branche pour finir sa chute le dos dans l'herbe, les deux mains se tenant l'entrejambe.

-Rude, je crois que je pourrais plus jamais avoir d'enfants, se plaignit-il maintenant roulé en boule par terre.

-Comment ça ''plus'' ? Tu n'as jamais... Bref ! Descends moi de là.

Toujours en râlant, le Turk se remit debout tant bien que mal, escalada l'arbre où son collègue était coincé et l'aida à en descendre. Une fois en bas, Reno scruta la forêt vierge alentour et demanda :

-Bon, comment on fait maintenant ?

-Il faut appeler du renfort. Mon téléphone est encore actif et, bizarrement, il y a du réseau même ici.

-Ouais, réseau satellite. Pour une fois que le boss nous donne un truc utile. Le mien fonctionne aussi. Je dirai pas pareil de mon entrejambe mais...

-Bref ! Coupa Rude peu désireux d'en entendre plus. Tu appelles la Shinra ?

-Non, toi.

Rude lança un regard entendu à Reno que ce dernier compris comme un ''ne fais pas l'enfant'' il se justifia donc :

-Tu appelles Tseng, j'appelle au bar de Tifa. Il faut que je prévienne la miss que je ne serai pas rentré ce soir...

A Midgar, Anju était en train de nettoyer les tables quand le téléphone sonna. Tifa était occupé dans la cuisine à tout préparer pour le soir. Elle répondit donc :

-Bar le Septième Ciel, bonjour !

-Il faut t'acheter un portable. Répondit une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

-Reno ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeuse. Puis, elle se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû appeler normalement et l'inquiétude la prit. Tout va bien ?

-Beeeennn, je vais bien. Rude aussi. Mais... euh... on est comme qui dirait perdu dans la forêt vierge. Un bâtard de cette foutue secte de tarés nous a descendu l'hélico. Apparemment, ils savaient que l'on allait venir.

-Mais, vous n'êtes pas blessé ? Et vous n'êtes pas prisonnier ? Anju eut du mal à digérer l'information.

-Non, t'inquiète ca va. On gère.

Elle entendit Rude derrière râler un ''on ne gère rien du tout'' qui confirma ce que pensait déjà Anju.

-Rude a appelé la Shinra. Elena et Tseng vont venir nous chercher demain. Il n'y a que moi qui suis assez bon pilote pour voler de nuit sans avoir d'accident.

Anju leva les yeux au ciel. Il trouvait toujours le moyen de frimer.

-Tu dis ça mais tu as eu un accident en plein jour, contra-t-elle.

-Roh ca va hein !

Anju sourit. Si Reno avait la force de râler, c'est qu'il n'allait pas si mal que ça.

-Tout ça pour dire, continua Reno, qu'on va devoir rester la nuit là et que toi tu vas devoir rester avec Tifa, ok ?

-Oui, oui, pas de souci. Mais, demain, tu seras là ? Demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète.

-Mais oui, t'inquiète miss. Demain je serai là, prêt à te consoler quand tu seras ivre encore une fois !

L'image de leur baiser la veille revint devant les yeux d'Anju. Elle vira cramoisie et hurla un '' c'est faux !'' dans le téléphone. Ils se dirent au revoir et sur un dernier ''ne t'inquiètes pas'' de Reno, elle raccrocha.

Tifa se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle avait écouté la conversation pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Maintenant, elle regardait avec tendresse sa jeune employée qui se touchait les lèvres . Elle sourit, soupira et finit par reprendre son travail.

Reno, de son côté, raccrocha et soupira. Il avait sentit le regard de son collègue peser sur lui.

-Mec, je sais ce que tu penses et tu te trompes.

-Mouais... répondit le Turk pas convaincu.

Ils se mirent à la recherche d'un endroit abrité pour dormir et surtout pour éviter d'être capturé. Au bout de quelques heures, de nombreux branchages coupés et d'un nombre incalculable de jurons de la part de Reno, les deux Turks finirent par trouver une sorte de grotte aménagée mais qui semblait être abandonnée.

-Sûrement des autochtones forcés de fuir, supposa Reno.

Ils se firent un oreiller de fortune avec leurs vestes et s'endormir à même le sol sans avoir put manger, faute de vivre. Après tout, Tseng et Elena les rejoignaient le lendemain. Ils pouvaient bien sauter un repas.

-J'ai faim ! Râla quand même Reno même s'il savait que son collègue ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

Le lendemain, Reno se réveilla à l'aube. Un son dans son dos l'avait réveillé. Par sécurité, la veille, les deux Turks s'étaient couchés derrière une sorte de muret de la grotte. Reno se mit doucement à genoux, jeta un regard par dessus le muret et se félicita d'avoir pris l'initiative de dormir précisément là. Il plaça une main sur la bouche de Rude et le réveilla doucement. D'abord surpris, celui ci compris que quelque chose n'allait pas et imita discrètement la position de son collègue.

A l'entrée de la grotte, à seulement quelques mètre d'eux, deux hommes, dont celui qui leur avait tiré dessus hier, discutaient. Et maintenant qu'il le voyait de plus près, Reno reconnaissait son agresseur.

-Alors Orion, quelles nouvelles de la Shinra ? Demanda ce dernier.

-Et bien, Zodiak, répondit celui ci avec un ton ironique, il paraît que la gamine que nous avons enlevé l'autre fois est tombée du ciel. Ce serait pour cela que la Shinra la garde sous surveillance.

Le sang de Reno se glaça. Que voulait un homme pareil à Anju.

-Comment cela ''tomber du ciel'' ? Demanda celui qui se faisait appeler Zodiak.

-Comme je te le dis. Et j'ai pensé que tu trouverais cela très à propos pour une secte d'étoile...

-Il me faut cette fille, Orion. Avec une fille tombée du ciel à mes côtés, tous ces imbéciles de fanatiques seront prêt à tout pour moi. On pourrait la surnommer l'ange de l'apocalypse...

Reno écarquilla les yeux. Tout devenait clair. Un homme comme lui n'était pas du genre à tomber à corps perdu de l'obscurantisme. Il voulait se venger de la Shinra et il avait constitué un secte pour que tous les paumés qui l'intègre lui servent d'armée. Et maintenant, il voulait Anju comme faire valoir de sa prétendue cause. Il ne connaissait pas le deuxième homme mais apparemment, il était au courant du ''vrai'' plan lui aussi. D'ailleurs, cet homme lui faisait froid dans le dos avec sa tignasse noire et rêche et ses yeux tout aussi noirs qui perçaient au milieu de son visage buriné. Mais ce n'était rien à côté de son chef. Les deux Turks échangèrent un regard inquiet. Si cet homme s'était échappé de sa prison, Midgar allait connaître des jours noirs.

Soudain, l'estomac de Reno se mit à grogner. Celui ci regarda son ventre et murmurra un ''merde !''. Quand il releva la tête une épée qu'il reconnaissait bien était braquée sur lui. Il se mit debout doucement et leva les mains en l'air.

-Coucou, Zodiak, dit il ironique sur le mot Zodiak alors que l'épée appuyait dangereusement sur sa gorge.

Lorsqu'Anju se réveilla chez Reno deux jours plus tard, elle pensa directement au Turk. La nuit où il avait appelé. Elle avait dormi chez Tifa mais le lendemain, jour où Tseng et Elena devaient aller secourir leurs collègues, on lui avait appris que les téléphones de Reno et Rude avait été coupés. Par prudence, les deux Turks restant avait préféré partir un jour plus tard pour pouvoir être accompagnés par plusieurs unités du Soldier. Ils devaient donc partir ce matin.

Anju était morte d'inquiétude pour Reno. Si son téléphone était coupé et que des SOLDIERS étaient envoyés c'était qu'il avait des ennuis... Elle aurait dû dormir chez Tifa cette nuit aussi mais elle avait refusé. L'appartement de Reno était le seul endroit où elle se sentait chez elle et, puisqu'elle avait les clés, elle avait exigé de pouvoir y dormir.

-Bonjour, résonna une voix grave mais mélodieuse dans la pièce.

Anju serra les draps contre elle et examina l'homme devant elle. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'année, grand, brun aux yeux bleus. Il était d'une beauté envoûtante mais il avait une aura malsaine qui flottait autour de lui. Un homme assurément dangereux. Anju sentit qu'elle s'était mise dans les ennuis encore une fois.

-Vous n'êtes pas très prudente mademoiselle Mumyo... Rester dans l'appartement de Reno, où personne ne peux vous aider...

Soudain, Anju reconnu la voix. C'était celle du deuxième homme qui l'avait interrogé lors de son enlèvement. Elle serra les draps encore plus fort mais trouva la force de parler.

-Qui êtes vous ? Que me voulez vous ? Comment vous connaissez Reno ? Et qu'est ce qui vous dit qu'il n'est pas là ?

L'homme rit.

-Que de question ! Vous vous souvenez de la dernière fois que vous en avez posé ? Demanda-t-il, une lumière mauvaise dans les yeux.

Anju trembla.

-Je vais vous répondre tout de même car je suis de bonne humeur. Je suis Zodiak.

Anju écarquilla les yeux de terreur.

-Ah, je vois que vous me connaissez au moins de nom. Je connais Reno car j'ai, disons, travaillé à la Shinra. Et je sais qu'il n'est pas là car je l'ai capturé et enfermé au cratère Nord. D'ailleurs, ce que je veux, c'est que vous me suiviez là bas, mademoiselle.

* * *

Voilà voilà, fin de ce chapitre. Je suis désolée qu'il soit un peu plus court que les autres mais j'espère qu'il vous a plut :)

A bientôt !


	11. Chapter 11

Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Merci à Héloise, Lizbeth et Florette pour leur reviews qui m'encouragent toujours à écrire la suite. D'ailleurs Florette, ta reviews m'a bien fait rire. Et oui, le ventre de Reno est encore plus grand que sa bouche xD

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapter 11 :**

Anju comprit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, pour son propre bien et sûrement pour celui de Reno également. Elle s'était donc habillé à la hâte et avait suivit le fameux Zodiak jusqu'à la sortie de Midgar pour finalement monter dans un hélicoptère où l'attendait quatre hommes et qui l'emmena jusqu'à la lisière d'une forêt. Au milieu de cette forêt une montagne gigantesque surplombait tout. Le cratère Nord, pensa-t-elle sinistrement. Zodiak lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle. Elle tenta de reculer mais buta contre un de ses hommes qui la toisa de toute sa hauteur. Le leader lui prit les poignets et, sans douceur, lui attacha dans le dos.

-En avant ! S'exclama-t-il en prenant la direction de la forêt.

Alors commença une interminable randonnée dans la forêt dépourvue du moindre chemin. Anju avait faim,soif, ses poignets la torturaient, et, lorsqu'elle crut que ses pieds n'allaient plus pouvoir la porter plus loin, ils arrivèrent enfin au pied du cratère. Des grottes étaient creusées tout autour.

Sur un signe de son chef, un des hommes plaça un sac sur la tête d'Anju, et commença de la pousser vers l'avant. Elle tenta de se débattre mais lorsqu'une bourrade dans le dos manqua de la faire tomber la tête la première elle se résigna. De toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas s'échapper alors autant limiter la casse.

Une nouvelle éternité de marche commença. Un homme la guidait par le bras à travers ce qui semblait être un véritable dédale. Finalement, un grincement retentit et on la jetta brutalement au sol. Elle entendit un ''Anju !'' et reconnut la voix de Reno. On lui détacha les poignets pour finalement lui rattacher contre un mur. Le sac fut enlevé de sa tête et le grincement retentit de nouveau.

Anju finit par voir à nouveau et ce qu'elle vit ne fit rien pour la rassurer. Reno et Rude était assis à même le sol. Un sol de pierres poussiéreux. Leurs poignets étaient aussi attachés au dessus de leur tête contre le mur dans leur dos. Elle, elle était attaché contre le mur face à eux. Elle lut dans les yeux de Reno toute son inquiétude et aussi une autre émotion qu'elle mit plus longtemps à identifier. De la culpabilité.

-Je vais bien, le rassura-t-elle. Un peu affamée mais ça va. Et vous ?

Rude se contenta de hocher la tête, bien décidé à se faire petit et à laisser les deux tourtereaux le plus d'intimité possible.

-Super ! Répondit Reno. On est attaché comme des maudits cochons dans une cellule crasseuse. Et où sont passés Tseng et Elena ? Ils se sont perdus ou quoi ?

-Reno... le réprimanda Rude.

-Quoi ? Même si ces fils de chiens écoutent, ils doivent bien se douter que les secours vont arriver. On ne capture pas des Turks sans recevoir le retour de flamme.

Un point pour lui, pensa Anju. Elle décida cependant de seulement souffler un ''ils arrivent avec un comité de remerciement. Ils sont partis ce matin''. Histoire de ne pas alerter leurs ennemis. Reno hocha la tête visiblement rassuré. Ou du moins en partie.

La grille de leur cellule grinça une fois de plus et celui qui se faisait appeler Zodiak entra.

-Bonjour, salua-t-il les prisonniers comme s'il venait d'arriver à une fête entre ami.

Il s'agenouilla devant Anju et elle vit, par dessus l'épaule de celui ci, que le regard de Reno s'était durci. Si seulement un regard pouvait tuer... Elle fixa ensuite son attention sur l'homme devant elle. Il était vraiment beau. Ses yeux bleus marines la scrutait avec une sorte de douceur, constata Anju consternée. Cet homme était étrange.

-Anju, commença-t-il en lui caressant la joue

L'usage de son prénom la surprit et Reno se répandit en injure. D'un mouvement vif et précis, Zodiak lui décocha un coup de pied en plein visage et reprit sa position face à Anju. Sous le regard horrifié de celle ci, la tête de Reno percuta le mur derrière lui et il perdit connaissance. Un filet de sang commença de couler le long de son front. Rude lui fit signe de ne rien dire et d'écouter ce que le leader de la secte avait à dire. Peut être gagnerait-elle suffisamment de temps avant l'arrivée des secours. Elle se laissa donc toucher la joue et attendit qu'il reprenne.

-Anju, tu veux venir avec moi ?

-Pardon ? Demanda-t-elle abasourdie. Que se passait-il encore ?!

-Moi aussi, j'ai été un objet de la Shinra. J'ai de la peine pour toi. Tous ceux qui approche la Shinra souffrent. Viens avec moi, je te protégerai d'eux.

-Pourquoi ?

Il rit.

-Et bien, pour ne pas que tu souffres. N'as tu pas encore compris ? Cette compagnie et ceux qui y travaillent sont le mal. Il faut les exterminer. Et puis, tu pourrais même m'aider. Tu es tombé du ciel m'a-t-on dit...

Anju préféra ne rien dire. Derrière son kidnappeur, Reno commençait de reprendre conscience.

-Tu pourrais être mon ange, mes hommes te protégeraient.

Au mot ange, Reno ouvrit la bouche prêt à encore dire le mot de trop mais cette fois, Rude, le frappa légèrement dans la jambe. Il se tût mais son expression outrée demeurait.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Reno me protège déjà, répondit-elle.

Pourvu que les renforts ne tardent pas... Pourtant, l'homme ne semblait pas décidé à lui faire du mal. Du moins pas tout de suite.

-Parlons-en de Reno. Il est l'incarnation de tout ce qui ne va pas chez la Shinra. Sais-tu combien d'hommes, de femmes - d'enfants même ! - sont morts à cause de Reno ? Et pourtant, il se pavane dans les rues à boire et à séduire des femmes comme si rien au monde n'allait mal. Les employés de la Shinra, comme Reno avec toi, peuvent jouer les héros tant qu'ils veulent maintenant, ils ne sont que des meurtriers.

Anju jeta un regard à Reno et ce qu'elle vit la bouleversa. Cet idiot était d'accord avec ce que disait le malade devant elle. Elle vit dans ces yeux la culpabilité qu'elle avait déjà entraperçut avant sauf que là, elle était écrite sur tout son visage. Une sorte de souffrance d'un fardeau trop longtemps porté. Anju, pour une raison qu'elle ne comprit pas et qu'elle ne chercha pas à comprendre, sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Elle fusilla l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

-C'est vrai, asséna-t-elle.

Reno avait l'air d'avoir reçu une tonne de brique. Zodiak, lui, parut simplement surpris.

-C'est vrai que Reno a tué des gens. Mais c'est du passé. Il s'en veut énormément. Trop même. Et moi, de toute façon, je me fiche de ce qui s'est passé il y a des années. Reno m'a sauvé alors que je tombait du ciel. Il m'a accueilli chez lui, protégée à chaque fois. Il me fait rire aussi, même si parfois il m'énerve ! Surtout quand il me traite de gamine ! Et c'est aussi vrai que c'est un alcoolique, fumeur et pervers mais moi... moi Reno je l'...

Anju s'arrêta en pleine phrase. Elle fixa le sol, incapable de regarder ni son kidnappeur ni Reno. Qu'avait elle faillit dire ? Elle sentit ses joues chauffer. Elle finit par regarder Zodiak se relever. Il eut l'air triste un instant puis son visage perdit toute émotion.

-Très bien, dit-il.

Il pointa un fusil en argent sur Anju. L'arme était si longue qu'elle sentit le métal sur son front.

Puis, le temps sembla ralentir pour la jeune fille. Elle vit les deux Turks se débattre pour se libérer. C'était inutile hélas. Reno jurait à profusion. Puis, elle le vit. Elle vit dans le regard bleu marine de son agresseur qu'il allait tirer. Elle ferma les yeux. Soudain, une formidable explosion retentit dans la grotte. L'écho faisait trembler les fondations de la montagne. Une nuage de fumée et de poussière mélangées envahit la cellule.

Après, elle ne sut pas exactement ce qu'il se passât. Elle entendit des coups de feu. Elle en vit certains passer en un éclair à travers la poussière. Elle entendit aussi des bruits de pas précipités, des voix qui criaient des ordres. Même si elle comprenait parfois les mots, elle n'en comprenait pas le sens. Et finalement dans tout ce vacarme, Reno apparut à travers le nuage de poussière. Il n'était plus attaché. Ces cheveux étaient sales et du sang séchait sur sa temps mais à part cela, il semblait aller bien. Il lui sourit et dit quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas. Sans qu'elle ait pu répondre de toute façon, il lui ébouriffa ses boucles blondes et la détacha. Il la releva doucement et vérifia rapidement si tout allait à peu près bien.

Anju avait l'impression d'aller bien mais elle se rendit compte que ses jambes tremblaient sans qu'elle ne put les contrôler. Pas décidé à perdre du temps, Reno la jeta par dessus son épaule et partit en courant, Rude sur ses talons, en hurlant ''sauve qui peut !'' à qui voulait l'entendre. Puis il expliqua à Anju, toujours en courant et en criant pour couvrir le brouhaha ambiant :

-Il y a deux choses qui insupporte le boss. Un, qu'on le décoiffe. Deux, qu'on le provoque. Il doit pas être content. Pas content du tout. Il est bien capable de faire exploser la totalité de ce fichu cratère. Il faut sortir et vite !

Anju toujours secouée dans tous les sens par le rythme effréné de Reno finit par crier en réponse :

-Comment vous vous êtes détachés ? Et tu sais au moins où est la sortie ?

-Pour qui tu nous prends ? On a eu une journée et une nuit entière pour crocheter les serrures ! Tu savais que j'étais voleur avant d'entrer dans la Shinra ?

Anju leva les yeux au ciel. Ou plutôt à la terre vu qu'elle était la tête à l'envers malgré tout ses efforts pour se remettre à peu près dans le bon sens.

-Et pour la sortie, ben c'est comme quand tu meurs. Suis la lumière au bout du tunnel !

Effectivement, ils finirent par sortir des grottes. Reno arrêta sa course effrénée et Anju finit par réussir à grimper sur son autre épaule pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Enroulée autour du cou du Turk, les jambes d'un côté, le buste de l'autre, elle pût constater que la Shinra était arrivé en force. Des dizaines d'hélicoptères se posait un peu partout dans la clairière devant eux. Tous les membres de la secte qui avait le malheur de fuir la grotte finissaient abattus de sang froid à la sortie.

Elena accourut vers eux.

-Un hélicoptère avec des médecins est placé derrière les lignes. On va vous ramener à Midgar.

-Reno, pose moi, intervint Anju légèrement humiliée, je peux marcher.

Il la reposa et ils partirent tous les quatre en direction de la rangée d'hélicoptère. Ils passèrent les lignes de Soldiers qui continuait leur sombre besogne. Certains membres opposèrent plus de résistance et des combats à l'épée s'étaient engagés dans la clairière. Certains soldats de la Shinra avait péri. Anju passa à côté d'un jeune homme, qui, les yeux grands ouverts, ne verrait jamais plus rien. Un autre soldat traînait son corps à l'abri des regards.

Une fois arrivé devant les médecins, ils constatèrent qu'il y avait déjà des soldats blessés présents. Un médecin s'avançât vers eux. Après avoir constaté qu'Anju et Rude étaient quasiment indemne à part quelques égratignures, il s'intéressa à Reno.

-Un sacré coup sur la tête, que vous avez pris, commenta-t-il, il va falloir un ou deux points de suture.

-Pff, foutez moi la paix, râla le Turk, deux points ? Dit-il incrédule. Laissez donc cicatriser tout seul. J'en ai eu des pires.

-Comme vous voulez.

Le médecin n'insista pas. Il devait savoir que discuter avec Reno était complètement inutile. Il désinfecta donc et passa un bandage autour du crâne du Turk. Il lui ordonna tout de même de rester assis jusqu'au rapatriement à Midgar. Il partit ensuite s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre.

Anju constata que Rude aussi était parti, sûrement aider les autres... Se sentant inutile, elle vint s'asseoir à côté de Reno. Le silence s'installa malgré le bruit tout autour. Un silence embarrassant.

-Il faudrait arrêter de me trouver génial parce que je suis un, je cite, alcoolique, fumeur et pervers, finit par dire Reno en riant. Il emprunta d'ailleurs un paquet de cigarettes à un soldat lui aussi contraint de rester en arrière et en proposa une à Anju, qui accepta volontiers.

-Correction : malgré le fait que tu sois un fumeur, alcoolique et pervers, répondit Anju en souriant néanmoins.

-Je suis donc génial malgré tout ça. Qu'est ce que je suis bon ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Pff ! La ferme, frimeur !

-Hey, on parle pas comme ça à son sauveur ! Gamine ! Dit-il en prenant Anju sous son bras pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux une fois de plus.

-Argh ! Ca y est tu m'énerves ! Râla-t-elle en essayant de se dégager.

-Hum, hum, intervint quelqu'un.

Les deux rescapés s'interrompirent en plein mouvement. Tseng se tenait devant eux. D'ailleurs maintenant que Reno faisait plus attention, les bruits avaient cessés. La bataille devait être finie.

-Tous les membres de la secte sont morts, en état d'arrestation, ou en fuite... Nous allons rentrer. Je ferai le rapport à Rufus et Rude fera le sien. Toi tu ramèneras, le numé... la demoiselle chez toi.

-Comment ça en fuite ? Demanda Reno.

-Celui qui se fait appeler Zodiak n'est pas parmi les morts... On suppose que d'autres ont dû fuir avec lui.

-Tseng, je sais qui est Zodiak... Il indiqua Anju d'un signe de tête. Mais ça, Rude le sait aussi...

Il ne voulait pas en parler à Anju devant tant de membres de la Shinra. Rufus et Tseng lui interdirait sûrement de lui dire quoique que ce soit. Mais elle méritait de savoir. Et il y avait d'autres choses dont il devait lui parler...


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous désolée de ce léger retard. Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews :) et Katae, ouiiii j'ai lu SDK et adoré ! 3 Au début je me demandais comment tu pouvais savoir et après j'ai réalisé que j'avais donné le nom d'Anju à mon héroine pour faire un petit clin d'oeil au manga ! Ca me fait super plaisir que quelqu'un ait reconnu :)

Enfin voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi :)

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :**

Le chemin du retour se fit dans le silence complet. A l'évidence, Rude, Tseng et Elena attendait d'être dans le bureau de leur patron pour parler. Reno, quand à lui, était plongé dans ses pensées. Tant de choses s'étaient passées. Déjà, l'identité de Zodiak était un véritable problème. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où un homme comme lui était prêt à aller. De plus, il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir expliquer la situation à la gamine sans la terroriser complètement. Enfin, il y avait ce que cette fichu fille avait dit dans la cellule. Il devait faire quelque chose à propos de ça. Elle ne semblait pas plus traumatisée que ça aussi, malgré tout ce qui lui était arrivée, elle continuait d'agir comme si de rien n'était. Personne n'était aussi solide. Il fallait qu'il sache pourquoi rien ne semblait l'atteindre.

Une fois que Reno eut posé l'hélicoptère sur la plate-forme de la Shinra, les quatre Turks et la jeune fille se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Rude, Tseng et Elena en sortirent seulement quelques étages plus bas alors que Reno et Anju le prirent jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Lors du trajet jusqu'à son appartement, le Turk ne décrocha pas un mot. Il vit que cela mettait mal à l'aise la jeune fille à ses côtés mais pour le moment il réfléchissait à comment il allait lui dire tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire et surtout par quoi il allait commencer.

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement et lorsque Reno ferma la porte, elle n'y tint plus :

''Reno, pourquoi tu dis rien ? Tu es fâché ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.''

Il ne dit rien et l'invita à s'installer avec lui dans le salon. Il s'assit face à elle et planta son regard dans le sien. Il décida de commencer par le sujet avec lequel il avait le moins de mal.

''Anju, je dois savoir. Pourquoi tu ne pleures pas ?

-Je te demande pardon ? Répondit celle-ci incrédule. Tu veux que je pleure ?

-Non, mais il ne t'arrive que des choses … mauvaises en ce moment. En moins d'une semaine tu t'es faite enlevée. Deux fois. La Shinra te surveille de près. Tu as vu plus de mort que certains en toute une vie et pourtant tu n'as pas l'air plus perturbée que ça. Je m'inquiète. Si tu es sous le choc et que ça t'empêche de ressentir, le contre coup va être terrible... ''

Anju le regarda d'abord vexée. Puis elle sembla comprendre qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment.

''Bien sûr que j'ai peur. Bien sûr que j'ai envie de pleurer quand je pense à tout cela. Mais je ne suis pas terrorisée et j'arrive à me retenir de pleurer… Je crois que c'est parce qu'à chaque fois tu me sauves. Donc je sais que tout ça, ce cauchemar, va bien finir. En tout cas j'espère'', conclut-elle dans un sourire.

Reno fut surpris que sa confiance en lui la rassure à ce point. Il ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un pouvait tant croire en lui. Ce qui lui confirma le besoin urgent d'avoir cette autre conversation avec elle. Toutefois, alors qu'il allait se lancer elle demanda :

''Qui est Zodiak ? Tu as dit que tu connaissais son identité. Et lui m'a dit que c'était un ancien de la Shinra. Explique moi.''

Elle suppliait presque. Reno soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. De toute façon, il avait déjà eu l'intention de lui en parler.

''Zodiak est en fait un ancien membre du Soldier nommé Zen. Il est de la même génération que Sephiroth et les autres. Malheureusement pour lui, il a été le premier à subir les expériences d'Hôjô et il s'est avéré encore plus instable que ne le fut Sephiroth plus tard. Le président Shinra de l'époque, le père de ce cher Rufus, avait donc décidé de le faire enfermer dans une prison de haute sécurité et de faire de nouvelle expérience sur quelqu'un d'autre. Nous avions reçu un rapport comme quoi il était décédé d'une attaque cardiaque dans sa cellule, apparemment le rapport était falsifié. Une triste histoire que la vie de Zen… Vraiment. Quelque part, je comprends sa haine de la Shinra.

-C'est sûr, fut tout ce qu'Anju trouva à répondre. Finalement, elle ajouta : Il est fort, ce Zen ?

-Très, confirma Reno, c'était une star à l'époque. Il est peut-être même plus fort que Sephiroth. Et surtout, comme tu t'en es rendu compte, Sephiroth était une sorte de loup solitaire. Zen, lui ne se gêne pas pour s'entourer d'une armée de fanatique prête à tout pour nous détruire. ''

Le silence revint. Anju se perdait dans de sombres pensées alors que Reno cherchait un moyen d'aborder le sujet qui l'embêtait le plus. Reno étant Reno, il décida d'être direct.

''Miss, c'était quoi ce discours, dans la cellule ? T'as pété un plomb ou quoi ? ''

Anju sut directement de quoi il parlait mais, malgré ses joues rouges, elle décida de jouer les ignorantes.

''Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? Mais parce que ! Répliqua Reno en se levant. Parce que t'es dans ton délire là, à me prendre pour un héros. Avec quelqu'un d'autre ça me ferait rire mais là ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne suis pas un héros. Zen est peut être un taré mais il a raison, je suis un meurtrier. Faut pas ressentir ça pour moi... ''

Anju se leva à son tour et vint se placer à quelques centimètres du Turk. Ils se défièrent du regard pendant un instant puis la jeune fille reprit la parole :

''Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? Oui, tu as fait des erreurs. Ca arrive. Moi j'ai envie de te pardonner. Et j'ai le droit de ressentir absolument tout ce que je veux pour toi.''

Malgré son air sérieux, Anju avait le cœur prêt à exploser et les jambes prêtes à lâcher. Cependant, elle était déterminée à ne pas laisser Reno continuer comme cela. Reno, quand à lui, était paralysé. Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas ? Cette maudite gamine...

''Fous moi la paix Anju ! Cria-t-il en la prenant par les épaules. Tu comprends rien hein ! Tu es là à parler mais tu n'as rien vu. Rien vu du tout ! J'ai fait des choses affreuses et je m'en veux ok ? Et jusque-là personne est venu m'emmerder à vouloir m'en empêcher. Je SUIS un meurtrier, et je veux pas voir quelqu'un m'adorer et remuer le couteau dans la plaie, alors arrête tes histoires ok ? ''

Malgré les doigts du Turks qui s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans ses épaules, Anju ne bougea pas et ne cilla pas.

''Ce que tu peux être ridicule, dit-elle d'une voix froide, oui tu as tué des gens. Oui c'est mal. Mais Cloud et les autres aussi ont tué. Et ils s'en sont remis. Tout le monde regrette des choses. Mais arrête de te cacher derrière ça pour ne jamais te lier à personne. Moi, je t'aime et je m'en fous si ça te va pas. Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Et si toi tu continues tes histoires, je te jure, je vais coucher avec l'ennemi''

Tout le long de son discours, Anju avait parlé de plus en plus fort. Si bien qu'elle avait fini par crier.

Reno recula comme si on l'avait giflé. Cette fille le rendrait fou. Comment faisait-elle ça ? Elle se tenait là avec son regard droit comme la justice à lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et en même temps à lui passer le plus gros savon de sa vie... Ceci dit, elle n'avait pas tort. Peut être qu'il avait peur… Et Reno des Turks n'avait jamais peur ! Il soupira et se rendit à l'évidence.

''Tu ne changeras pas d'avis hein ? Dit il en se rapprochant à nouveau d'elle un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Non, répondit-elle toujours aussi décidée.

Il la prit dans ses bras et étouffa un rire incrédule. Elle continuait de le regarder. Alors, sur une impulsion il baissa la tête vers elle et effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes. Elle ferma enfin les yeux et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux rouges.

Anju sentit les bras de Reno resserrer leur étreinte. Elle se laissa faire et, quand elle le sentit hésiter, elle approfondit leur baiser. Elle sentit sa langue contre la sienne, son torse contre sa poitrine. Elle se serra encore plus contre lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Anju sentit un besoin d'être contre un homme. Les vêtements devinrent une gêne. Elle passa ses mains sous la chemise blanche du Turk et contrairement à leur premier baiser, il ne recula pas. Elle caressa son dos et entreprit de remonter sa chemise en même temps. Reno grogna contre ses lèvres et ils se séparèrent le temps qu'elle déboutonne sa chemise. Pendant ce temps, elle sentit le regard de Reno peser sur elle. Elle défit le dernier bouton de la chemise et remonta ses mains doucement le long du torse du jeune Turk. Une fois arrivée au niveau de ses épaules, elle croisa enfin son regard. Un regard qui lui parut triste et en même temps tellement profond qu'elle se perdit un instant dans ces yeux.

Il laissa glisser sa chemise et entreprit d'enlever le tee shirt de sa partenaire. Elle se tint là, devant lui avec seulement un short et un soutien gorge. Il la regarda et son regard devint plus sauvage. Elle y vit son désir et sentit sa propre envie y faire écho. Il l'embrassa à nouveau et elle sentit qu'il la portait par les cuisses. Anju enroula donc ses jambes autour des hanches de Reno et se laissa porter jusque dans la chambre.

Là, il lui enleva le reste de ses habits et les siens. Elle prit le temps de le regarder en faisant suivre à ses doigts le parcours de ses yeux. Il se laissa faire. Ses épaules, les muscles de ton torse, ses hanches, le chemin tracé par ses poils jusqu'à sa virilité. Elle n'eut que le temps de l'effleurer avant que Reno, dans un grognement presque animal ne la pousse jusqu'au lit où il l'allongea avec plus ou moins de douceur. Il se plaça entre ses jambes et commença de la caresser. D'abord le long des seins puis il descendit plus bas jusqu'à la toucher à un certain endroit qui fit se contracter ses muscles.

Alors qu'il continuait son traitement en la regardant, Anju ne put s'empêcher de gémir et de soulever légèrement ses hanches vers celles de Reno. Elle sentait sa virilité contre sa propre intimité et, même si elle savait que son corps n'était pas encore prêt, elle était dévorée par l'envie de le sentir en elle.

Reno sembla comprendre. Il glissa un doigt en elle d'abord. Puis deux. Anju continuait de gémir et de rouler des hanches. Elle sentait son corps secoué de spasme. Quand elle n'y tint plus, elle lui lança un regard presque suppliant. Il eut un sourire en coin et vint l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour lui faciliter l'accès et continua ses mouvements de hanches contre les doigts du Turk.

Quand elle crût qu'elle allait devenir folle, il finit par retirer ses doigts et se placer à son entrée. Anju l'aida à se diriger d'une main et la retira quand elle le sentit entrer en elle. Les deux amants lâchèrent un soupir de soulagement et Anju enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Reno. Ce dernier commença ses va et viens doucement. Anju agrippa ses cheveux rouges et elle le sentit sourire contre son cou alors qu'il accélérait. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé ressentir cela. Elle bougeait ses hanches au rythme des vas et viens dans l'espoir d'obtenir enfin sa délivrance et Reno finit par lui donner en retournant caresser son point sensible. Quelques vas et viens plus tard, Reno avait fini par venir lui aussi dans un grognement plus fort que les autres.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, le souffle court. Reno était lourd pour le corps d'Anju mais la sensation d'être totalement recouverte par son corps d'homme lui plaisait tellement qu'elle ne dit rien et le laissa rester couché sur elle. Finalement, il se retira et Anju sentit un liquide chaud entre ses jambes. Il se coucha à côté d'Anju et cette dernière s'assit dans le lit. Elle l'embrassa et se leva en direction de la salle de bain.

Reno regardait encore le plafond quand elle revint se coucher contre lui. Qu'avait il fait ? Il était censé lui dire d'arrêter de l'aimer et à la place il avait couché avec elle... Il avait hésité sur ces sentiments jusqu'à ce moment. Ce moment où elle se plaça contre son torse et commença de s'endormir. Il passa un bras autour d'elle et sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais la laisser partir. Cette pensée le fit sourire. 'Je ne suis pas un maudit Prince Charmant' pensa-t-il, toujours incrédule. Cette fille serait sa perte. Finalement, il s'endormit en caressant ses cheveux.

Reno était en train de rêver quand le vibreur de son nouveau téléphone, après que Zen lui ait écrasé le sien, ne le réveille. Il regarda la lumière filtrer à travers la poche de son pantalon. Il prit le maudit appareil et regarda l'heure : 2h du matin... Super, pensa-t-il, de mieux en mieux, continua-t-il en voyant le nom du numéro entrant : Rufus Shinra. Il sortit de la chambre et répondit :

''Allo patron ?

-Reno, tu es chez toi avec la fille ?

-Où voulez-vous que je sois à 2h du mat' après les deux jours que je viens de passer ?

-Fais tes bagages. Il faut que toi et elle vous sortiez de Midgar. Zen va lancer une attaque et je préfère ne pas avoir à la protéger dans tout ce bazar.

-Très bien, fut tout ce que répondit Reno avant de raccrocher.

Il retourna dans la chambre en silence et s'assit à côté d'Anju. Il commença de lui caresser le bras doucement. La jeune fille ne se réveilla pas pour autant.

-Anju, murmura-t-il, Anju lève-toi.

-Hmm, marmonna cette dernière encore ensommeillée, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle pose sa tête sur les cuisses du Turk et enroula ses bras autour de lui. Reno sourit légèrement en lui caressant les cheveux puis redevint sérieux.

-Apparemment, une attaque est prévue sur Midgar. Le patron m'a demandé de t'emmener loin d'ici pour éviter que l'on ne te capture encore.

Anju se leva comme un ressort.

-Comment ça une attaque ? Et Tifa ?

-Elle est au courant et Cloud la protégera.

-Mais Denzel et Marlène ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils vont bien trouver une solution.

-Reno, je n'aime pas cette idée... J'ai l'impression d'abandonner tout le monde...

Ce dernier soupira et passa une main contre sa joue.

-Ecoute, tu n'as qu'à voir les choses autrement. Tu ne sais pas te défendre seule et moins il y aura de gens sans défense ici plus ce sera facile de défendre la ville. Il vaut mieux un Turk hors de la ville que toute une unité occupée à te surveiller, non ?

-Oui, tu as sûrement raison, finit par dire Anju résignée.

-Allez, fais ta valise, on doit partir cette nuit. Je vais emprunter une voiture à la Shinra

-Attend ! Je t'accompagne. J'en ai pour une minute.''

Ils se douchèrent et s'habillèrent à tour de rôle tout en préparant leur valise. Anju s'était contentée d'emmener toutes les affaires qu'elle possédait, tout tenait largement dans un sac.

Une fois prêts, ils prirent le chemin de la Shinra company.

-Où va-t-on aller ? Demanda Anju à la fois inquiète et contente de pouvoir voyager dans le monde de Final Fantasy.

-Dans la maison de campagne du président. C'est isolé. Normalement on sera en sécurité là bas.

Une fois arrivé au pied du bâtiment, Reno fit attendre Anju dans la rue pendant qu'il récupérait une voiture au garage. Lorsqu'il revint, la jeune fille ouvrit des yeux ronds. Reno était au volant d'une superbe décapotable noir avec un intérieur en cuir beige.

-Tu as piqué la voiture du président ou quoi ? S'étonna Anju en s'installant tout de même sur le siège passager.

-Presque ! Plaisanta Reno.

Ils partirent à toute allure. Anju ne s'étonna pas que le Turk prenne un malin plaisir à rouler vite. Décidément tous les hommes étaient pareils sur ce point. Elle put tout de même profiter de la vue autour de Midgar. C'était un paysage certes désertique mais magnifique à sa manière avec de grand canyon et des étendus rocheuses à pertes de vue.

-Je m'inquiète pour les autres, finit par dire Anju.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ils sont plus que capables de se débrouiller seuls. Celui qui est le plus en danger en vérité c'est Rufus. Il est leur cible et il est encore affaibli. Si Zen lui tombe dessus, même les autres Turks seront impuissants. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que les Soldiers l'entourent tout le temps.

Anju acquiesça. Elle même n'était pas une grande fan de Rufus mais elle devait reconnaître qui s'il mourrait, cela sèmerait une sacré pagaille dans Midgar. La jeune fille se perdit ensuite dans ses pensées de la veille. Elle avait couché avec Reno. Rien que la pensée la fit rougir. Chose que Reno vit du coin de l'œil. Il sourit mais ne dit rien. Anju repensa aussi au moment où elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais c'était devenu une évidence pour elle. Malgré le peu de temps qu'elle avait passé avec lui, à peine une semaine, elle avait vécu tellement de chose et elle s'était tellement rapprochée de lui qu'elle avait l'impression de le connaître depuis des années.

Elle ne regrettait pas ses paroles mais elle avait bien remarqué qu'il ne lui avait rien dire en retour. Toutefois, elle ne s'inquiétait pas plus que ça. Elle voyait bien qu'il tenait à elle et qu'un Reno attentionné était du jamais vu pour son entourage. Cependant, Reno étant ce qu'il était, elle se doutait qu'il lui faudrait du temps. Elle attendrait. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait ailleurs où aller..


	13. Chapter 13

Bonsoir ! Désolée de ce retard dans la publication mais j'avoue avoir longtemps hésité sur ce chapitre et notamment sur sa fin. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

HaruChizu : Merci :) et je suis contente de voir que j'ai réussi ce que je voulais faire à la base. C'est à dire rendre Anju de plus en plus naturelle au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloigne de son monde et qu'elle se rapproche de Reno. Et pour les lemons, et bien j'essaye de ne pas faire dans le vulgaire je trouve que si ça fait porno et bien on ne ressent plus les sentiments que sont censées avoir les deux personnages... Pour moi le lemon est véritablement censé être un moyen de montrer l'amour et pas une scène porno. Et pour ça, beeen, y a pas 36 sources d'inspiration ! Bref ! Hum hum ...Je me tais xD J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Heloise : Je ne sais pas s'il y aura d'autres moment à deux... Peut être xD Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée xD Et tout est mouvementé pour nos deux tourtereaux mdr j'aime les embêter ! Et tu vas voir, ça ne s'arrête jamais. En fait, c'est surtout parce que je n'arrive absolument pas à écrire des chapitres calmes... J'ai essayé pour celui là et en fait j'ai bloqué jusqu'à ce que je me résigne à faire un chapitre absolument pas calme xD

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :**

Lorsque Reno se gara enfin, Anju se réveilla. Elle ne se souvenait pas s'être endormie mais au moins, le trajet était passé plus vite. Elle regarda la maison devant elle ébahie. Elle était en face d'une superbe villa placée à flanc de montagne. Des fleurs formaient les contours de l'allée principale qui s'arrêtait devant un petit escalier de bois. Derrière, un porche abrité entourait la totalité du bâtiment. Comme une enfant, elle lâcha son sac dans l'allée et courut faire le tour du porche pour voir l'arrière de la maison.

Reno sourit et ramassa son sac avant de la suivre en marchant tranquillement. Soudain il entendit sa jeune compagne crier. Il courut donc pour voir le problème et éclata d'un rire tonitruant quand il la vit dans la piscine.

-Ben voilà ! C'est ce qu'on gagne à courir partout !

Elle le fusilla du regard, ce qui le fit rire de plus belle. Quand il fut calmé, il posa les sacs sur une chaise longue et chercha les clés.

-Attends, je vais te chercher de quoi te sécher.

Il entra dans la maison en tentant d'étouffer son rire. Anju attendit qu'il fut complètement à l'intérieur de la maison pour sortir discrètement de l'eau.

Quand Reno revint avec une serviette, il n'y avait plus personne dans l'eau. Ni dans le jardin d'ailleurs. Il posa la serviette et jeta un regard aux alentours. On ne pouvait pas l'avoir encore enlevée tout de même ? Soudain, il sentit une main lui vider les poches.

-Ca t'apprendra à te moquer, lui murmura une voix féminine à l'oreille.

Elle le poussa dans le dos et Reno sentit qu'il perdait l'équilibre. Il s'écrasa dans la piscine dans un 'plouf' retentissant. Lorsqu'il finit par sortir la tête de l'eau, ses lunettes de pilotage dont il ne se séparait jamais, flottaient plus loin et ses cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux. Il les plaqua en arrière sur son crâne avant de voir qu'Anju s'était assise au bout de la chaise longue et le regardait, une cigarette à la main.

-Tu sais, ça te va bien les cheveux mouillés ? Dit elle en se moquant.

-Je vois que tu as sauvé les cigarettes, répondit-il sarcastique.

-Moui, ton porte feuille aussi. Il ne faut pas gaspiller.

Il sortit de l'eau et commença d'enlever tous ces vêtements à l'exception de son boxer noir. Il vit Anju détourner son regard et rougir. Cela le fit sourire sadiquement. Alors comme ça elle jouait les timides maintenant... Il lui emprunta sa serviette et plus il se rapprochait, plus elle rougissait. Il finit par s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté d'elle et toujours avec son sourire en coin, il lui demanda :

-Alors, je suis un bon amant ?

Anju vira cramoisie et écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne parvint pas à trouver quelque chose à répondre, ce qui fit rire Reno une fois de plus. Sauf que cette fois ci le silence le rendit nerveux. Il savait qu'il ne lui avait rien dit de ses sentiments. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas lui même mettre des mots sur ces sentiments. Au moins, pensa-t-il, s'il ne pouvait pas lui dire, il pouvait lui montrer. Il se leva et lui tendit la main.

-Allez viens. Allons nous coucher, l'aube arrive et on ne peut pas dire que la nuit ait été calme. Je ne cracherai pas sur quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires.

Anju acquiesça et prit sa main. Dans la luxueuse salle de bain, elle enleva ses vêtements mouillés et mit un short en coton avec un débardeur pour dormir. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la chambre Reno était déjà allongé dans le lit et il la regardait en souriant. Voyant qu'elle hésitait, il lui fit signe de venir à côté de lui.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas te manger. Enfin pas tout de suite, plaisanta-t-il.

Anju leva les yeux au ciel mais vint néanmoins le rejoindre. Une fois allongée dans ses bras, elle soupira de contentement. Elle se sentait tellement en sécurité dans ses bras. Il la serra plus fort et sourit dans ses cheveux. Ils s'endormirent rapidement.

Le lendemain matin lorsqu'Anju ouvrit les yeux, elle était seule dans le lit. D'abord inquiète, elle se rassura vite en sentant l'odeur du bacon grillé. Elle commença d'abord par se doucher et rejoignit Reno ensuite, un sourire aux lèvres. Sauf que, une fois arrivée dans la cuisine, la scène devant elle figea son sourire dans une grimace de terreur. Reno était au milieu de la pièce, les mains en l'air. En face de lui, Zen pointait un fusil entre ses deux yeux. Ce dernier n'avait pas encore remarqué l'arrivée d'Anju mais Reno, si. Il lui fit un signe discret indiquant un buffet dans le dos de Zen. Anju tenta de bouger le plus discrètement possible et ouvrit le tiroir du buffet. Pendant ce temps, Reno prit la parole pour faire diversion.

-Alors Zen ? On est pas avec ses copains à Midgar ?

-J'étais avec eux à l'entrée de Midgar lorsque j'ai apperçut une superbe voiture prendre le large à pleine vitesse. Combien de temps crois-tu qu'il m'ait fallu pour assembler les pièces du puzzle ?

Reno ravala sa salive. Certes, la situation aurait put être pire. Anju avait sûrement déjà trouvé le revolver caché dans le buffet. Mais elle n'était pas soldat. Il aurait la vie sauve si elle trouvait la force de tirer, si elle abattait Zen du premier coup et si elle ne le touchait pas lui… Beaucoup de si, beaucoup trop au goût de Reno… Soudain, derrière Zen, il vit Anju, l'arme à la main. Elle tremblait. Visiblement paralysée. Évidemment. Elle était forte, ça Reno le savait. Mais abattre quelqu'un c'était autre chose. Le Turk se rendit à l'évidence. Zen venait de déblatérer sur dieu seul savait quoi mais son discours était fini. Et Anju n'arriverait pas à l'abattre. Il allait mourir... Il prit une grande inspiration et planta son regard dans les yeux paniqués de la jeune fille. Il tenta en silence de lui faire passer ses sentiments et ses adieux.

Cet étrange adieu sembla faire réagir Anju. Quelque chose changea dans son regard.

-Oh non Reno ! Je t'interdis de mourir sous mes yeux !

Zen, surpris se retourna vers elle mais pas assez vite. Le coup était déjà parti et l'avait touché à l'épaule. Zen s'écroula à terre. Reno saisit l'occasion et sortit sa propre arme. En une fraction de seconde il était au-dessus du criminel. Il ne réfléchit pas, laissa le vide dont il avait l'habitude l'envahir et il tira. Un coup en pleine tête. Le cri d'Anju sembla s'étouffer à mesure que la tache de sang s'élargissait sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Le silence s'installa un instant. Reno fixa le regard sans vie de celui qui fut Zen. Encore un homme qu'il avait assassiné. Mais celui-là, il ne le regrettait pas. Anju fronça les sourcils devant l'attitude glaciale du Turk. Elle savait qu'il avait déjà tué beaucoup de gens mais le voir ainsi, toiser un mort du regard. Il était calme, presque serein. Elle, à l'inverse, avait les jambes qui tremblaient encore et les oreilles qui sifflaient.

-Il est … ? demanda-t-elle-même si elle savait déjà la réponse.

-Mort, répondit Reno sans quitter le corps des yeux.

Silence.

-Et, continua la jeune fille en hésitant, on fait quoi maintenant ?

-On appelle la Shinra. Ils vont récupérer le corps, sûrement faire une autopsie. Après tout, Zen a été sujet à de nombreuses expériences.

Anju ne put que hocher la tête et aller s'asseoir dans le canapé de la pièce d'à côté. Une fois assise, elle prit conscience que lorsque derrière son écran de télévision, elle enviait la vie de ces personnages de jeux qui allaient d'aventure en aventure, elle ne voyait qu'une partie du problème. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que lorsque l'on vivait une de ces aventures, on avait réellement peur pour les gens autour, pour sa vie aussi. Soudain le corps dans la cuisine et le sang apparurent devant ses yeux. Elle courut vers les toilettes et vida ses tripes. Elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de vomir et de pleurer en même temps. Vomir lui donnait toujours la sensation angoissante d'étouffer mais là, c'était cent fois pire. Des larmes de pure panique lui montèrent aux yeux et lorsqu'elle eut enfin finit de vomir, elle tira la chasse et s'assit contre le mur des toilettes, des larmes ruisselant le long de ses joues. Elle inspira et expira plusieurs fois. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Reno était là. Dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda s'asseoir en face d'elle. Il plaça ses jambes de chaque côtés de celles de la jeune fille et planta son regard dans le sien. Il n'avait pas l'air triste ni désolée. Il attendait. Probablement qu'elle lui parle. Il alluma une cigarette et lui en proposa une.

-On ne fume pas dans les toilettes, dit-elle d'une voix qui lui parut brisée.

-C'est tout ? Répondit-il en riant. Parle moi, Anju, reprit il d'une voix plus sérieuse.

-Je… Il n'y a rien à dire, je crois. Première fois que je vois quelqu'un mourir devant moi…

-Mouais, ben, vu comment tu vises, ça aurait bien pût être moi sur le carrelage, se moqua-t-il.

-Reno, c'est pas drôle, le réprimanda Anju.

Malgré cela, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Pas parce que Reno avait faillit mourir et pas non plus parce que Zen était bien mort mais dès qu'elle voyait le sourire du Turk, un sourire typiquement masculin, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imiter.

-Tu as appelé la Shinra ?

-Oui. Ils vont arriver mais pas tout de suite. Les rebelles à Midgar sont morts mais il y a des blessés. Ils font au plus urgent. Le boss s'est pris une balle dans la cuisse aussi. Je ne peux pas dire que je vais pleurer pour lui. Ca lui fait les pieds ! Sinon, tout le monde va bien.

Anju leva les yeux au ciel. Reno ne changerait jamais. Elle était perdu dans ses pensées quand il reprit la parole, les yeux fixés au sol. Il devait lui dire. Il avait bien failli passer l'arme à gauche sans le lui avoir dit. Et il s'était rendu compte que cela aurait été son plus grand regret.

-Je t'aime.

Anju écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Puis elle lui sourit avec douceur.

-Je sais, répondit-elle.

-Hey ! râla Reno pour masquer sa gêne. Tu es censée dire "moi aussi" pas "je sais". Vieille bille !

Anju se retint de rire, persuadée que si elle avait dit "moi aussi", il aurait répondu "je sais". Elle soupira et finit par se glisser contre lui. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Au bout de quelques minutes, Reno finit par lâcher :

-Nous voilà beaux ! Si quelqu'un nous voyait, en train de se câliner sur le carrelage des chiottes, avec l'odeur du vomi et un cadavre dans la pièce d'à côté. C'est d'un romantique !

Anju leva les yeux au ciel.

-De toute façon, avec toi, le romantisme ça n'existe pas !

La jeune fille fit mine de se relever quand un éclair de lumière bleue les aveugla. Anju plaça un bras devant ses yeux pour se protéger de la lumière pendant que Reno jurait :

-Putain mais ça va jamais s'arrêter ce bordel ! C'est quoi ça encore ?

Soudain la lumière se dissipa et le vacarme prit fin. Anju cligna des yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Ils n'étaient plus au même endroit. Ils étaient assis sur un canapé.

-Sérieux, j'en ai marre ! Râla le Turk en se passant les mains dans les cheveux. Où on est encore ?

Anju écarquilla les yeux en regardant autour d'elle.

-Reno, murmura-t-elle.

-Rah je te jure, je vais me faire doubler mon salaire ! Tripler même !

-Reno.

-Et me faire passer en travailleur de nuit aussi !

-Reno ! cria cette fois ci Anju.

Le Turk sursauta.

-Quoi ?

-On est chez moi, affirma Anju d'une voix éteinte.

-Comment ça chez toi ?

-Chez moi. Dans mon salon. Celui de mes parents. Dans mon monde.

* * *

A/N : Rhalala j'ai vu l'auteure d'une de mes fics préférées dire cela et je trouve que c'est tellement vrai : un chapitre de fiction c'est comme un diner. Cela prend une éternité à écrire et cinq minutes à lire... C'est frustrant ! Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut malgré sa petite taille ...


End file.
